Love is a War
by Slovenskych
Summary: Hungary has been a servant in Austria's house for years, but lately he's been acting strangely... Meanwhile little Luddy and Prussia team up for WORLD DOMINATION! Austro-Prussian War, Rated M for violence.
1. Ivory Kiss

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic, so please review so I can muchly improve and become an awesome kick butt writer like youz guyz! :) This story is romance/history, where Austria and Hungary go from being master and servant to husband and wife. D'aaaaww! Also Prussia comes in later for the Austro-Prussian war, so things are about to get AWESOME! But before war comes the fluff...let me know whatcha think!**

**Real quick, I wanted to do a shout-out to my awesome friend from Dresden who did the German translations for me. :) And also to Mamoru4ever for being an amazing reviewer. You kept me going when I was in doubt! :)**

Dear Diary,

Today Austria kissed me.

I had just finished cleaning the ballroom, and I was having a glass of water at the kitchen table. He came in looking exhausted, pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning against the counter. I watched him with pity – the wars were very difficult for him these days. His sharp navy eyes flicked up to meet mine. I immediately looked at the table – whatever was bothering him was none of my business. I could feel his gaze on me, and my cheeks began to burn. Then he sighed and sat down wearily across from me.

"Guten tag, Mister Austria." I said politely, lifting my eyes to see that he was still looking at me with what was an unreadable expression. I blushed again, fidgeting. He had never looked at me for so long before. We would catch each other's eye every now and then – these days more often than before – but he had never really paid that much attention to me.

"I-is there something I can do for you, sir?" I asked, concerned for his health. He did not answer, but after a moment of awkward silence, he reached across the table and tucked my hair behind my ear. I froze, not understanding what he was doing. He had never touched me before, and now his gloved fingers rested gently behind my cheekbone. He leaned in closer, his deep navy eyes sharp and intense behind his glasses. With a gentle nudge, he tilted up my head with the hand that had not left my hair.

"Mister Austria - -"Before I could even register what was happening, he had closed the gap between us and his lips pressed against mine. I tried to gasp and I utterly froze in shock as he held them there for a few seconds, his touch tender and refined, the smell of his cologne wafting around me. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. He pulled away abruptly, his hand slipping from my hair, and stood up. Without a word, he turned around and left the room, leaving me stunned and confused.

I have not seen him all day after that, and I am thankful. I honestly don't know what to think. Are nations even supposed to fall in love?

Őszintén,

Elizaveta Héderváry

Hungary

* * *

Dear Diary,

Ever since the day he kissed me, Austria has never approached me like that again. I know for sure he was not drunk – his breath did not smell of beer. But whatever the reason, he seems to be pretending it never happened. I am wary around him now, and I blush often. Every now and then I get the feeling he is watching me, but when I turn around, he is immersed in his work. Only every now and then will his eyes meet mine for a split second before sharply turning to whatever he was doing. He speaks to me the same as always, except that he looks at me when he asks me to do something. I wish I didn't blush so much.

Today he asked me to clean the piano room. Strangely, he came in a few minutes later and started playing. I quickly picked up my mop to leave, but he stopped me.

"Hungary, didn't I ask you to clean the piano room?"

"Yes, sir, but if you want to play I will be happy to clean elsewhere so you can concentrate."

"The piano room is in desperate need of a cleaning. I have plenty of concentration, thank you."

There was a very loud moment of silence before I said, "Yes sir." and resumed my work. The chords began to ring out again, strong and gentle, bringing a sort of beautiful peace to the mansion. If there was one thing I enjoy about living with Mister Austria, it is his piano playing. His songs are so graceful and relaxing – sometimes I would sit right outside of the piano room and fall asleep to the soothing tunes.

Austria continued to play for a very long time as I cleaned, and eventually I finished. As I picked up my supplies to leave, the music abruptly stopped. I unintentionally looked up at Austria, who did not avert his gaze from me. Again I found myself flustered.

"Is there something wrong with the piano, Mister Austria?" I asked. His eyes feel to the floor. "No." Another awkward silence. "It's just that – I was wondering if you would like to play." I stared at him wide-eyed, unable to believe what I had just heard. Austria never lets _anyone_ touch his piano – it is his most precious possession.

"S-sorry sir?" I asked, thinking I had misunderstood. For the first time, he looked uncomfortable as he shifted nervously on the bench. "I thought that after all this time of living here, that you might like to learn how to play the piano on your own." Since when did he care about me?

"Well – yes, I have always admired your excellent piano playing sir, and it would be very nice to learn myself, but there is no need to waste your time teaching me – "

"I have nothing better to do," He said waving a gloved hand, although I knew it was a lie. Nations always have something better to do. I did not move from where I stood.

"Come! Let us not waste so much time!" He stood up from the piano bench and motioned for me to sit down. After a long moment of trying to discern whether or not he was being serious, or if I was dreaming, I set down my supplies and walked cautiously to the piano. I felt so utterly small and vulnerable next to the great nation I served and his most prized possession. I might have been shaking.

"It's alright. Sit down." Austria's voice was gentle and reassuring – a tone I had never heard from him before. I have him a nervous look and he nodded. Slowly, carefully, I lowered myself onto the bench, feeling as though I was being seated at a throne. The suede cushion gave into my weight, its softness very relaxing and comfortable. I gripped the edge of the bench like a lifeline, as if it might proclaim me unworthy and throw me off.

"You may touch the keys," Behind me, Austria's voice sounded amused. Of course I looked like a fool, afraid of something as trivial as a piano. "A-are you sure?" I asked staring at the glistening rows of perfect black and white as if they were piles of gold. Austria chuckled. "Well you can't exactly learn how to play piano without touching the keys." I smiled slightly at the unexpected humor. Come to think of it, I can't remember having heard him laugh before today.

I flexed my seemingly fragile fingers and hovered them above the keys. Taking a breath, I allowed them to rest on the smooth ivory. I felt as if I had endless power at my fingertips.

"I have never seen someone so fascinated by a piano." I blushed deeply then, not sure if he was making fun of me. "I'm sorry, sir, it's just that – this is such an honor to sit at your piano. I know how much it means to you."

"Na danke. Shall we begin your lessons now?"

"Igen, kérjük- I mean, ja, bitte."

He began by showing me now to read notes on a staff, and where they were on the piano. Then he had me play some simple tunes which only involved one hand. I felt so foolish, plunking out a silly child's song for Austria, but not once did he make fun or criticize me. "Good. Now try to play it without pausing in between." He is a very good teacher. He spent the entire time standing next to me, so he could point and show me how to play. Even though we were closer to each other than I was used to, not once did he touch me.

By the time we were finished, golden light poured into the grand room, throwing a soft glow onto the keys.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, my head jerking up. "I still have to make dinner!" The time had gone by so quickly, I had not realized the sun was setting.

"There's no need to make dinner tonight," Austria said, causing me to look up at him in surprise. "You've been working hard, and I haven't cooked in a long time." He gazed out of a window as he spoke, the sunset glinting on his glasses and dark hair. I caught myself staring, and quickly stuttered, "Vielen Dank, Herr." He turned to me, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Your German is very good." I felt my cheeks grow hot as held out a gloved hand to help me up. I took it as was custom. Forcing myself not to fluster, I rose from the piano bench and stepped out, letting go of his hand. "Thank you for teaching me."

"Bitte schoen, Miss Hungary." He bowed slightly, and when he rose, his eyes fell on mine. We stood there for a moment in the golden sunlight, not saying anything. Austria has the sharpest, most captivating eyes I have ever seen.

The silence was broken when he bowed again and said hurriedly, "Is jóéjt, Miss Hungary," He then strode by me and out of the room, the tail of his coat flittering behind him.

I never knew he spoke Hungarian.

Őszintén,

Elizaveta Héderváry

Hungary

* * *

Dear Diary,

I don't know how, but lately I've actually been in a pleasurable mood. Despite the war and all the trouble, I find myself looking forward to coming home in the evenings. Somehow Hungary manages to be cleaning to foyer or another room very near to the front door when I return. She rarely says anything, only offering assistance when I return looking particularly worn out. There is always a warm, delicious snack waiting for me on the balcony, where I like to sit and rest after a long day of work. Meals have also been better than usual. I must admit I was very surprised when I came to the dining table to find it completely barren of food. Hungary entered the dining hall then, quickly explaining that we would be eating in the smaller breakfast room by the foyer.

"I hope you don't mind, sir, but this large dining hall is very foreboding. I should have asked your permission, but I knew you were very busy. Tomorrow I will prepare dinner in the dining hall, if you like." I raised an eyebrow at her nervousness. There was something…cute about it. I chided myself instantly for thinking such a thing.

We have not eaten in the dining hall since. Although I don't feel as important as I did sitting on the end of the endless, polished oak table, there is something comforting about sharing a meal with Hungary in a small, homey room. We are able to hold conversation over dinner. Lately we have been speaking to each other as friends rather than master and servant. I like it. I feel much less lonely than I did before.

Unfortunately, Hungary's piano lessons have become less frequent due to my heavy work load. Nevertheless, this has not prevented her from constantly practicing, even in my absence. Thanks to her dedication, she is turning out be a skilled pianist. I'm so proud of her interest in music. There is nothing I enjoy more than to watch as she concentrates at the piano, chiding herself for any mistakes. I now know that she absolutely adores my piano playing, and so every now and then I will ask her to sit down while I play. The first time I did this, her emerald eyes lit up the room and she smiled distantly as she swayed to the music. I have never had a more rewarding audience.

This evening after dinner I performed for her, and when I turned around I found her asleep on the chair. I looked at her for a long moment – the way her dress folded neatly around her legs, the slender arm that drooped over the chair. The tilt of her head as she breathed softly, eyelashes still against smooth cheeks. Her silver-brown hair tumbled down her shoulders in a graceful waterfall, the peach colored flower in her hair slightly lop-sided. What was it about her? Why had I not noticed her beauty before?

I rose from the bench and quietly walked over to her. After a moment of consideration, I bent down and scooped her into my arms, her sleeping body limp against me. I carried her out of the piano room and through some corridors to her room. About halfway there, she shifted in my arms and rested her head against my chest. I only paused in the hallway for a brief second before continuing on.

When I reached her chamber, I gently placed her onto the bed. In her sleep she moaned faintly and rolled to the side, facing away from me. I stood at her bedside, once again marveling at her simple beauty.

I think I might even have been smiling – if only a little – as I left and silently closed the door behind me.

Mit freund lichen Grüßen,

Roderich Edelstein

Austria

**Yay for pianos! Woot! Haha, I play the piano, and I think that's the only reason I like Austria. -shaaame-**

**Traslations: **

**Őszintén/ Mit freund lichen Grüßen - Sincerely**

**Igen, kérjük/ja, bitte - Yes, please**

**Vielen Dank, Herr - Thank you very much, sir**

**Bitte schoen - You're welcome**

**Is jóéjt - Goodnight**

**I'm a sucker for foreign languages. Bear with me here. **


	2. Awesome Loss

**Gaah, guilty is guilty! I am a PruHun fan writing an AusHun fic...Austria may now spank me for espionage! o.O **

**This chapter is where the Awesome comes in, keseseesse! Poor Hungary.**

Dear Diary,

Today I ran into the house crying. To my horror, I passed Austria, who immediately asked what was wrong and called my name as I sprinted to my room, desperate to get away from him. I locked the door and collapsed into sobs on my bed, hating myself for acting like a weak child. But what else was I supposed to do? I've lost my best friend.

It's been a few weeks since Austria gave me my first piano lesson. In that short amount of time, I have come to know him more than I have after all these years of serving him. It has become increasingly difficult to ignore the flutters and leaps my heart makes every time he looks at me, and I am beginning to suspect that there is more to this than childish embarrassment. I have never been in love before, and the thought terrifies me. As a nation, falling in love is extremely dangerous, since it distracts from the most important relationship I have: the relationship between me and my people. As my thoughts became clouded with daydreams of Austria's charming smile, I realized I was in desperate need of advice.

The pen trembled in my hand as it hovered over the paper. I bit my lip, dreading what he might say if he found out I was in love with…._him._ A shudder went down my spine. But what choice did I have? He was the only person I could trust. With a deep breath, I swallowed my pride and began writing.

The warm summer breeze whipped my hair behind me as I rode, the fields of wildflowers whizzing by below the thunder of hooves.

"Whoa, girl." I said, pulling in the reins as the targets came into view. Erő slowed to a trot and I dismounted, tying her to a post and patting her fondly on the nose. "Jó kislány." She flared her nostrils, warming my hand with her breath. I scanned the fields, taking in the enormous blue sky and endless countryside.

"Where is he? He should be here by now." I thought aloud. Just then, the peaceful silence was ripped apart by a blood-curdling shriek.

"YAAAAAAHHHH!"

I whipped around and a blur of blue and red clashed into me. In less than a second, I had grabbed two wrists and flipped the attacker over my back, slamming him onto the ground with a thud. A pitiful squeak emerged out of the man as I dug my elbow into his shoulder.

"OOW, vat the fuck is WRONG vis you, woman?!" I just smirked down at the fuming face looking up at me, his white hair flecked with dirt and his ridiculous feathered hat askew on the grass. He scowled.

"Get OFF, you're ruining my awesome uniform!"

I smiled in mimic sweetness. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you ask nicely."

"For GOTT'S SAKE HUNGAR-eeOOW!" I ground in my elbow deep enough to leave a bruise.

"Sorry, still didn't hear it,"

"Dick."

I grinned.

"GAAH, alright, ALRIGHT! Vould you _bitte_ get off of me before I awesomely gut your pony vis my awesome sword!"

After a moment of deeply thinking this through, I pulled my elbow out of his flesh and stood up, grinning triumphantly as I offered him a hand. Prussia scowled and smacked it away.

"The Awesome Prussia does not need help from a _girl_."

I crossed my arms. "Yeah, and he also just got his butt kicked by one."

"In your un-awesome dreams!" Now standing, Prussia dusted off his uniform and drew an arrow, pointing it straight at my face. "Prepare to be overwhelmed with unbearable doses of sheer AWESOMENESS. You're puny little girl-brain can't even comprehend the awesome that is about to pound your kosher arsch into dust!"

I flashed him a devilish grin and drew my own arrow. "Bring it on, booger beer."

The archery practice – or CONTEST, as everything between Gilbert and I turned out to be – was only an excuse so that I could ask him what was really on my mind. However, I wasn't exactly looking forward to making love confessions in front of Gilbert, and so it took several rounds for me to finally say what I had come here for.

"Prussia?" I asked, releasing the arrow and smiling when it struck dead center in the target. "Have you ever been in love?"

"In _luff_?" Prussia laughed his cackling laugh. "What kind of pussy question is _zat?_"

I shot him a glare. "Shut up, feather head. I'm having some…problems."

"Mein GOTT, Hungary. Not this again." I then realized my word choice had not been the best.

"No, no, not that! I mean, like emotional problems. Like suddenly I can't stop thinking about…" I trailed off, too embarrassed to admit it.

"Thinking about vat?" Prussia took his own shot at the target, his fingers having fumbled and sending the arrow zigzagging headlong into a tree. He scowled and I roared with laughter. "Shut your face up! It takes awesome skills to miss and still hit."

"Ya, s-still hit a TREE!" I guffawed.

"Do you have any IDEA how much awesome ninja skill it takes to coincidentally bury an arrow into ze very HEART of an offending tree, vithout even looking? Zat's right. You don't. "

I rolled my eyes. "Quit being a whiner and go get your arrow, Mister I-can't-hit-a-target-even-if-it-was-as-big-as-my-head."

"Hehe! You're just _jealous_ because you're not awesome enough to have a head as big as mine!"

"If my head was as big as yours, I wouldn't be able to stand up straight!" I called after him as he pranced over to retrieve his pathetically crooked arrow. He held it up in two fingers, his maroon eyes narrowing mischievously.

"Zis vould make a very nice prodding stick for Austria's ear…" Suddenly he looked up. "Oh, ja. Vere you asking me something?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing," I said, kicking the dirt.

Prussia's eyes were alight with cruel curiosity. "Hungary, is zere something you're not telling me? A deep dark secret of your past, perhaps, one zat I can use to humiliate you in front of all your friends in ze future? Not zat you haff any friends in ze first place."

I smiled. "Well, actually, I _do_ have a friend…or at least I think I do. Oh, I don't know!" I slumped down into the grass, prodding the ground with my bow.

Prussia raised an eyebrow. "Who iz zis new friend of yours? Is she as bitchy as you?"

"Not she. _He_." I said, my eyes fixated on the ground. I glanced up to see Gilbert's eyes widen with understanding. Suddenly he was rolling with hoarse laughter.

"Ya, hahaha, hehehe, oh, oh my…D-do you mean zat - haha – zat you have found yourself a – a –" Here he burst out into guffaws. "A BOYFRIEND?"

"Shut it, Grandpa, I never said he was my boyfriend! "

This did not help. There were tears in Gilbert's eyes. "HAHAHA, hehehehe….HUNGARY HAS A BOYFRIEND, HUNGARY HAS A BOYFRIEND! BOYFRIEND, BOYFRIEND, hahahaha…." I sat there with my arms crossed until he managed to control his laughter.

"So," he jeered, once he wiped away the tears. "Have you kissed yet? Has he sent you flowers and luff notes and all that bullshit zat makes you cry vis joy and clutch your pillow at night like a little baby man-girl?"

"Shut UP! It's not like that!"

"Oh, you can't hide your feelings from me, Liz. I know you too vell! You're probably _dying_ to get your hands on his you-know-vat – "

"That's ENOUGH, Gilbert!" I roared, forcing him into an irritated silence. I gave him my best death-glare. "Look, you giant jerk-wad, I didn't come here to get humiliated by your cheap jokes. I need help."

Prussia smirked. "You need luff advice? Vell you've come to ze right guy! Girls are attracted to me like ze Swiss to cheap cheese. So who is zis guy, anyways?"

"Um," I looked at the ground again. "I can't tell you."

"Zen I'll stalk you unt find out for myse-elf." He sang.

I grimaced. "I'm sorry, Gilbert. But I can't tell you who it is."

"Oh, come _on! _Ze Great Prussia knows ALL – I'll find out sooner or later, zere's no use in keeping it a secret."

I shook my head.

"Really, Liz, don't be such a headfuck. No human is worth _zat_ kind of privacy." I didn't reply.

"Vait." I could see the wheels turning inside of that big head of his. "Hungary…is he even human?" Again I did not reply. At this, Gilbert gasped and staggered back a meter. "_Liz!_ Do you mean zat – zat you are in luff vis another _nation_?" Before I could stop them, tears were running down my cheeks and I sat down again, burying my head in my knees.

"I know!" I sobbed, horribly embarrassed to be in this state in front of Gilbert. "I don't know what to do!" I continued to cry, until finally I felt Gilbert's arm around my shoulders. I could tell he felt a little awkward about it.

"Wow, Liz, I never knew you were _this_ fucked up." I laughed through the tears, thankful that he didn't hate me. Yet.

"Ah, don't vorry, Hungary, ve all make mistakes. I know it's a shock to you zat I'm not as perfect as I look – ow!" I had pinched him hard. He scowled at me before continuing, "Anyvays, I never vould have guessed you were a dirty little devil like me. Damn zose first impressions!" I just sighed miserably, resting my head on my knees. There was an awkward pause, in which Gilbert removed his arm from my shoulders.

"So." He was wearing the biggest smirk I had ever seen, anxious to hear more of my faults. "Who is it, zen?"

"I already told you, Gilbert, I can't tell you!"

"Oh, fuck it, Liz, I already know you've committed the worst sin in European history. Vat else is there to hide?"

After a long moment of consideration, I finally spoke. "Promise me you won't get angry."

"Pinky promise!" Prussia grinned as he held up his little finger. Where does he get these strange customs? Nevertheless we "pinky promised", whatever that is, and so I had no choice but to tell him. My voice came out reluctant and weak.

"It's Austria."

Dead silence. I lifted my head to see Gilbert's horrified expression. Both of these were very bad signs. Suddenly he was doubling over in laughter. "HAHAHA, oh good one, Hungary! For a second zere I actually thought – oh, hehehehe – you have such a great sense of humor, you know zat?"

"It wasn't a joke." My voice was so small, I'm surprised he heard it over his own laughter, which died instantly.

"I'm sorry, Hungary, all those cannons have jacked vis my awesome ears. Who iz it again?"

"Austria. I'm in love with Austria."

This time the silence was maddening. I couldn't bring myself to look up. I could feel Prussia's blood rising to a boil next to me.

_"Vat?"_He finally managed to spit. "Zat queen kissing aristocrap who needs glasses to see the size of his own dick? You can't be serious!"

"You promised…" was all I could say, daring to look up into his eyes. I will never forget the way all humor died in them, replaced by complete and utter loathing. Prussia's face twitched, then my cheek exploded with pain as he struck me. _He struck me._

"You DUMMKOPF! How could you fall for zat bitchy Beethoven booger bastard, that lace-lined sissy, two-tailed tramp who valks around with a baton sticking out of his arsch like some kind of crack composer! Austria is a purple prancing prissy prick pissing on his own piano, who curls his hair like a stripper girl and uses a fucking marker to draw on that pathetic mole on his duke douchebag face! Erbärmlich Entschuldigung Für Ein Verdammter Bastard von einem Esel stechen -"

I just layed there on the grass, my face stinging with the force of his slap, tears rolling down my red cheeks. I knew it. I knew this would happen. Gilbert hates Austria more than anything else in the world. And now he hates me, ? Why did I tell him?

I'm so afraid that I will never get to call him my friend again.

Őszintén,

Elizaveta Héderváry

Hungary

**Translations:**

**Erő - strength**

**Jó kislány - good girl**

**bitte - please**

**The rest I think you can figure out. Prussia cussing in German is...Prussia cussing in German. It won't decide the fate of the world, even if he thinks it will.**


	3. Equals

**First day of school! yaaay...-_- But something awesome happened! I met the German exchange student!:D She said she really likes America, but the food is HORRIBLE. XD Having been to Germany myself, I know exactly what kind of cruel and unusual torture she is going through.(Sorry, Alfred)**

**More fluff (Last one, I promise) and delicious Austrian cuisine. Reviews much appreciated!**

Dear Diary,

I awoke this morning to the singing of birds outside of my window. I had fallen asleep atop the comforter, my archers' dress wrinkled and my shoes aching inside of my boots. My hair was sprawled across the pillows, crusty with tears. I was a mess. I realized with a jolt how late it was, and leapt out of bed, staggering at the light-headedness. I flung open my door to begin my morning chores when I noticed a nicely set tray on the floor in front of my room. Bending down to get a better look, I saw that it held semmeln with sliced schinkenspeck, a boiled egg, and some marmalade. Next to the cup of tea was a small note card. I picked it up and read the elegant, cursive handwriting.

"To Miss Hungary,

I apologize if I have been asking you to work too hard. Perhaps it is all the piano practice. Nevertheless, you may take the day off to do as you please. Here is some breakfast, although I doubt it will be warm by the time you wake up. Also I would like to invite you to a special dinner tonight at seven o' clock in the front dining room. I have already arranged for someone to cook for us. Please dress accordingly.

Mit freund lichen Grüßen,

Austria"

I stared at the note, my heart fluttering in my chest. Was he asking me on a date? I shakily sat on the bed, wincing as I remembered Prussia's words from the day before. They still stung in my ears, even more so than the bruise developing on my cheek. Anguish filled me once more, but I swallowed and forced myself to forget about yesterday. I had an entire day off – it would be wrong not to enjoy it.

When the time came for me to get ready for dinner, I realized that I did not own any nice clothes. This resulted in a minute of panic, before I opened my closet to find dozens of beautiful gowns, each one of them more elegant than the last. I gasped as I ran my finger down the soft silk, iridescent colors shifting at my touch. Had Austria bought all of these for me?

Dressing up for a nice occasion is not my area of expertise. All my life I have worn knight's armor, tunics and breaches, then later battle dresses and maids' clothes. So seeing myself in the mirror wearing a beautiful gown was quite a shock. There were many options, most of them too frilly for my taste. Eventually I settled on a simple scarlet dress. Unlike my maid outfit, the skirt was narrow and the neck was cut into a V. The soft fabric was layered like petals that ran down its length, and a beautiful flower was sewn onto the shoulder. I was surprised to find a large collection of jewelry in my vanity table, once again overwhelmed by choices. Eventually I settled on several large gold bracelets and black pearl, slipping a flowered ring onto my finger. I chose a simple gold chained necklace that draped over my neck in three layers. I was so excited that I picked out a pair of earrings without realizing I had never gotten my ears pierced.

Next was my hair. Again, I had no idea what to do with it except to put on a black headband with a scarlet geranium sewn to one side. I stared at the beautiful girl looking back at me from the mirror. Was this really me? I turned, thankful that my hair covered the open back of the dress. After some extra make-up to cover my bruise and slipping on a pair of high heels, I wobbled out of my room and started down the hallway to the dining room.

I think I might faint for the butterflies in my stomach! That is, if I don't fall over from the high-heels first.

When I turned the corner and entered the dining room, I could barely recognize it. Heavy drapes hung over the window that matched the deep red table cloth. Crystal wine glasses and silver utensils glinted in the soft flicker of candles, giving the room an undeniably romantic atmosphere. I was so preoccupied with the elegance of the table-setting that I tripped on my heels and feel backwards, crying out in surprise. Even more surprising, I fell into somebody's arms instead of the floor. My back was pressed against his chest and a pair of gloved hands gently took mine. My heart thundered a mile a minute when I breathed in the scent of tea and cakes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry – " I stammered, regaining my balance as Austria helped me upright. Trembling with embarrassment, I pulled away from his support only to stumble again. My hand instinctively grabbed his shoulder and he caught me around the waist, holding me up.

"Not used to heels, are we?" Austria asked, his voice slightly amused. My cheeks burned with a deep blush as I shook my head, too embarrassed for words. With gentle support, he guided me to my place at the table, where I fell shakily into the cushioned chair. I was so nervous that I jumped when I felt my heels being slipped off my feet. Austria rose from his kneeling position, holding up the shoes like a tailor. He handed them to a maid standing at the doorway.

"Take these to Miss Hungary's room, please." The maid left, leaving the two of us alone. There was a brief moment of silence, in which Austria was kind enough to look at the floor, not me, as I gained my composure. (Well, as much as one could without shoes on.)

"I'm so sorry, Mister Austria, sir. I know that - -" I gulped, forcing myself not to blush again. "I know that was not very refined at all..." At this, he looked up, almost smiling.

"There's no need to apologize for my mistakes, Hungary. I forgot you are not the average lady." At my questioning look, he added, "I'm pretty sure you've won more battles than I have." I had to smile at the compliment, for it was probably true.

Relaxing at my reaction, Austria walked over to his chair and sat down across from me. Suddenly I had a flashback of the day he kissed me, and my eyes shot down to my lap as I fiddled with the ring. He must have been thinking the same thing, because after a moment of awkward silence he cleared his throat loudly and said, "So, how was your day off?"

"Oh, it was very nice!" I said, thankful for a different subject.

"Good. I was thinking that from now on you don't have to clean anymore." My head shot up at this, seeing that he was completely serious.

"What?"

"I have hired some new maids that can do all the work for you. I thought that after living here for so long that we could be equals."

I stared at him in disbelief. _Equals?_ Suddenly I realized what had been right in front of my face all along. My master had made breakfast for me and invited me to dinner. There was not just one fancy setting at the table – there were _two._ Austria hadn't allowed me to hobble to my place – he had _helped_ me. Not only did he let me sit down before him, he had also knelt down at my feet to remove my shoes. Then he had given them to a maid and asked _her _to take them to "Miss Hungary's room". _He was no longer treating me as his subordinate._

I was so stunned at this news that I barely noticed the waiter who came in with our food.

"Guten Appetit!"

"Danke." Austria replied, not taking his eyes off me.

"So…is that what all the new clothes are for?" I asked once the waiter had left.

" nagyonszép, az úton."_You look very beautiful, by the way._ He had said it in my own language.

"Danke…" I blushed, accidentally thanking him in German. When my eyes met his, they locked. His gaze was sharp and intense – he seemed to be looking for some kind of response. My brain panicked under the scrutiny, frantic to come up with something to say. All I could think of was to pick up my fork and push around the sauerkraut on my plate.

"It will be very strange, not having to clean. What will I do all day?"

Austria turned his attention to the meal as well, and began cutting up his Schweinefilet. "Whatever it is that you like doing. I hear you are an excellent archer?"

"Who told you that?"

"Oh, I once overheard Prussia complaining about how you always – to put it nicely – _beat _him in archery, and how it was damaging his awesome reputation." It was meant to be a joke, but I felt my stomach clench and my fork dropped onto my plate with a clink. Austria looked up, concerned.

"Is everything alright, Hungary?"

"Y-yes," I managed to say past the lump in my throat. My hand had already reached up to touch my bruise, but I jerked it back into my lap. Austria looked at me for a moment, a question in his eyes. Once again I busied myself with my sauerkraut.

"Igen, I do like archery. Sword fighting is lots of fun, too."

He raised his eyebrows. "You have quite the array of unusual talents. Maybe you could teach me sometime."

I frowned. "They're not unusual! It's survival! If you don't want your kingdom overrun by a mob of barbaric tyrants, then you have to use force to keep them off your land." I must have sounded more passionate than intended, for Austria was now staring at me with genuine surprise.

"Well you don't want a bunch of masked lunatics running loose in your house, do you?"

"Nein." Austria's voice was strangely quiet. "Most certainly not." He had fixed his gaze onto the table, lost in thought. It was then that I realized how rudely I had spoken, something I had never done in his presence before. I looked down into my lap, ashamed.

"Forgive me, sir. I should not have spoken so boldly."

Austria frowned. "Hungary, don't apologize for being yourself." I thought about this. It was true that around my master, I was always careful to be polite and never to voice my own opinion unless asked. Now that he was treating me as an equal, I was free to say whatever I wished.

"Oh." I said in a small voice. "I forgot. I can say whatever I want now, igen?"

"Ja. And you are already turning out to be a very interesting person, Miss Hungary." I did not respond. Things were going to be so strange now that I no longer had to serve him.

We spent the remainder of the meal talking about small, insignificant things. I enjoyed it very much – the food was delicious. Dessert was perhaps the best I have ever tasted: a slice of Sachertorte served with a dollop of unsweetened whipped cream. When I complimented the chef, he explained how Austrian desserts are considered the best in the world.

"Vielen Dank für die Mahlzeit." I thanked him when we had finished. "I had a good time."

"Szívesen." He answered in Hungarian. I smiled at this. Was he trying to impress me?

"You don't have to speak Hungarian, you know. I can understand your German just fine."

His smile was almost mischievous. "I know that. I just need practice."

We both stood up from the table, laughing that I was still barefoot. He took my hand and led me to the doorway, stopping and looking me in the eyes.

"Before you go, there is something else I would like to tell you. Now that I am no longer your master, there's no need to refer to me as 'Mister Austria.' You may call me Roderich."

I stared up at him with wide eyes, repeating the name inside of my head. _Roderich._My eyes scanned his features– the wavy dark hair, that curl that stuck straight up over his forehead, the glasses that rested smartly on his nose, the mole on his narrow chin, and most of all those piercing navy blue eyes. I decided I liked Roderich very much.

"And you may call me Elizaveta."

His expression softened into a smile, his eyes alight with something that hadn't been there before.

"Micsoda öröm ez, hogy megismerhetem, Elizaveta."_What a pleasure it is to meet you, Elizaveta_. He bowed and kissed the back of my hand, causing me to blush.

"Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Roderich."_The pleasure is mine, Roderich._ I replied.

Aus– I mean _Roderich_ – looked up at me with smiling eyes. "You don't have to speak German, you know. I can understand your Hungarian just fine."

I smiled back. "I know that. I just need practice."

Őszintén,

Elizaveta Héderváry

Hungary

**Translations:**

**semmeln - rolls**

**schinkenspeck - bacon! (Also called "speck")**

**Schweinefilet - pork filet**

**Sachertorte - "The most famous cake in the wold": Chocolatety goodness with aprocot jam and chocolate icing :9**

**igen - yes**

**Vielen Dank für die Mahlzeit - Thank you for the meal**

**Szívesen - you're welcome**

**Also I took that "Which Hetalia Character Are You" profile thingy and I am...Austria! Either I wear clothes from a century ago, or I'm a beast at making desserts. **


	4. The Trouble With Frying Pans

**Hehe...Gibert's P.O.V. Writing this was fun. At this point I'm pretty sure you can figure out the translations.**

The Great Prussia's Diary

I am AWESOME!

I am still awesomely pissed off. Even worse, I still can't figure out why I'm feeling bad about hitting Liz. For some strange reason, I feel responsible for her… Anyways, I got so fed up with being in a bad mood that today I did the only thing I could to cheer my awesome self up: I decided to go piss off Austria. The best thing about visiting the aristocrap's house is that he's normally in his office. That leaves me with plenty of time to awesomely destroy his big-ass house before he notices anything.

Before letting myself in (I'm too awesome to knock), I stamped out all of his girly flowerbeds. The sight of a pulpy mess of color and mud was so beautiful I almost cried awesome tears of joy! It would have been even more awesome to kick down the door, but I wanted to sneak up on Mr. Prissy Pants, so I had to settle with unscrewing the doorknobs. Just then my awesome eyes fell on a lion statue, so I wedged both knobs into its mouth.

When my awesome boots stepped into Asstria's whore of a house, I wrinkled my awesome nose at the smell of flowers and floor wax and perfume and Gott knows what else he uses to keep it "clean". I smiled one of my awesome smiles. _That can easily be fixed._ When it comes to fiercely destroying Beethoven Butt's house, anything goes. I ripped curtains and rugs with my awesome sword, knocked over flower vases, drew mustaches on oil paintings, turned hanging pictures upside-down, dropped tea cups and saucers to shatter on the floor (I love that sound!), and turned all his clocks to the wrong time. Perhaps the most fun I had was switching the heads of his statues and bursting the feather pillows so that the sitting rooms looked as if God had had a severe case of dandruff. Oh, and I was tracking awesome mud and feathers wherever I went. Mein Gott, I love doing this!

Sadly, the fun had to end when I reached Curly Girly's office. Bach Booger was so intensely focused on whatever the hell he was writing that he didn't even notice me striking an awesome pose as I leaned against the doorjamb.

"Hallo, Gilbert." Okay, so he did know I was here. The prick! Didn't even look up at my exploding awesomeness! Ah, well, I still got to fuck up his house.

"Guten Morgen, Roder_dick_."

Still the jerk continued to write, ignoring my awesome insult. I masked my annoyance with an awesome evil grin as I drew my awesome sword, the metal ringing. Roderdick still didn't look up. I began to walk forward, digging my heels into the rug so as to rub in as much mud as possible.

"It's a very fine day for home décor shopping, isn't it?" I drawled, dragging my sword behind me as it tore through the fancy rug. It made a very satisfying _rrriiip _as the threads split, but that douchebag still kept focused on his work. So he was trying to ignore me. HA! No one can shun The Great Prussia and all his awesomeness!

I kicked a chair and sent it skidding to a halt in front of Music Mucus's desk. Then I plopped myself down, leaning back and putting my boots up on his workspace. Little clots of mud fell on whatever the hell he was working on. I grinned evilly, waiting for him to yell at me to fuck off, but all he did was to furrow his eyebrows and press the pen harder into the parchment. What was up with him today?

"It's not very polite to ignore your guests, Roderdick. My grandmother would be ashamed of your rudeness."

"Waltzing into my office and destroying my rug doesn't exactly qualify you as my guest."

I smirked. "Such self-control! You're acting like a prissy little pep school girl."

Again Asstria didn't respond, but I could almost hear his thoughts roaring for me to leave. I knew it was only a matter of time before he cracked.

"So I hear you're really sucking balls at this war. Big surprise!"

I leaned forward and picked up his teacup, finally seeing what the hell he was doing: Composing music. Oh, this was going to be _perfect_. I leaned back and pretended to take a sip. (I would rather eat Britain's _scones_ than share germs with that Piano Pisser)

"I have to be honest, I thought that by now you would have figured out how to fight." I removed my awesome boots from his desk (leaving it very un-awesome) and stood up. Still holding the teacup, I turned to face the window behind him.

"Maybe if you weren't so distracted by all that _music_…" Asstria must have known what I was about to do, because his head jerked up. Too laaate! I had already tilted the tea cup, and now his composition was stained with beautiful smears of brown and black ink.

With a loud scrape of his chair, Roderdick slammed his hands on the desk and stood up, shoulders heaving. He almost screamed at my face, but damn his self-control! All he did was to glare at me with livid, boiling eyes. I almost groaned with frustration. That was _it?_

"What do you want, Gilbert?"

Okay, maybe the hate in his voice made up for it. _Maybe._ Still, I like it better when he screams his prissy head off. As to his question, I decided to be honest.

"I wanted to piss you off." I grinned, knowing it would drive him mad.

"Leave."

"Or what? You'll draw a bass clef on my forehead?" I began skipping around in a circle.

"Oh, help me, help me, Asstria's turning me into a bitchy baton butt-kisser who has no life and cries to my crackhead queen every time I can't save my own Bach!"

_Verdammt! _He didn't explode! But he was pretty damn close – his face was turning red and he was shaking with anger. I frowned.

"The fuck is wrong with you, Asstria? Are you trying to impress a girl with your anger management skills, or something? Oh, I forgot. You don't _have_ any girls because you lack my awesome chick-attracting powers."

I was surprised at Roderdick's reaction. He just kind of clammed up, all the anger, all the hate - just vanished. It left a look on his face that I had never seen before. He looked…uncomfortable.

"The hell – what is wrong with you?!" Oh, Scheiße. Please don't tell me - -

"This – this isn't about Hungary, is it?"

At this, Roderdick's head snapped up, his eyes wide with horror. But then he jerked it back down so I couldn't see his expression.

"That's preposterous. What does Hungary have to do with anything?"

I felt the anger broil inside of me like the head of a good beer. In a flash I had drawn my awesome sword and pointed it at the man in front of me, my whole body trembling with rage.

"I KNEW it! You no good dirty excuse for a bastard-kraut fish sucker – I swear to Gott, if you even so much as _sneeze_ on Liz I'll cut out your throat and feed it to Luddy's dogs!"

Asstria looked straight at me, his expression deadly serious. This was a brave move, considering there was an awesome sword pointed right at his neck.

"You have no right to make such a threat, Prussia. Elizaveta is under my sovereignty, not yours."

My eyes narrowed to fiery slits. "_What_ did you just call her?"

For a moment, fear flashed across his navy eyes. It was replaced by courage as he stood tall under the point of my sword, his eyes burning with intensity as our glares sizzled in the air between us.

"You are not here for any political reason, Gilbert. No king of yours has sent you, and so any threats you make are meaningless. I suggest you turn around and take your personal issues out of my house." Now I was REALLY pissed.

"You think I need an _army_ to cut out your heart?"

"Nations can't die. Go home, Gilbert."

"I'm not going anywhere until you let Liz go."

"For Gott's sake, Gilbert, put the sword down! Elizaveta is a _nation, _not a hostage!"

"A nation, is she? Well if that's so important to you, why don't you try and stop treating her like your kleine FREUNDIN?"

Pain exploded from the back of my head and I blacked out faster than you can say "frying pan."

I woke up looking at a fancy ceiling, my head throbbing like hell. Mein Gott, I _hate_ it when she does that! I groaned, feeling a little less awesome than usual, and tried to stand up. I even managed a few teetery steeps before Hungary's fist grabbed my collar and yanked me back down onto the sofa. As my eyes came into focus, I saw her standing in front of me with her arms crossed.

"Damnit, Liz, why did you have to _do_ that?" I moaned, rubbing the lump on my awesome head.

"Don't play dumb with me. You were pointing a sword at Roderich's _throat!_" Slowly I remembered what had happened before I got knocked out. Something in me tried to get mad again.

"Oh yeah. Where is the prick, anyways? I need to finish what I started -"

"You threatened to _kill_ him!" Hungary was pretty pissed. Well, pretty _and_ pissed, but that's not the point.

I waved a hand. "You're overreacting. I was just trying to get him to let you go – you know I'm too awesome to kill someone in cold blood." For whatever reason, this just made her angrier. What was _with_ everyone today? Geez, these people need a good beer every now and then!

"You called me his 'little girlfriend.'" The look on her face was murderous.

"Well it's not my fault you can't keep your pointy little nose out of other people's conversations!" I shot back. "What are you, his kleine security guard or something?"

"No, I'm his friend! And stop calling me 'kleine.' I'm big enough to knock _you_ senseless."

I scowled, ignoring that last part. "His _friend_. How sweet. Excuse me while I go barf my guts out in that flower pot over there."

This time she didn't get mad. Hungary sighed and plopped into the couch across from me, all her energy drained. Come to think of it, I was kind of running out of steam, too. Being awesome and uber angry at the same time can really be exhausting.

"I'm glad…" she said after a moment of silence. I looked up.

"About what? Me barfing my guts out? I can do it, if you want me to- -"

"I thought you hated me." I stared at her, shocked, while she continued to look at the floor.

"That day when I told you…the look in your face…then you started yelling…and you hit me…"

I started getting this weird feeling in my gut, and I _really_ wanted it to go away. Hungary was looking at me with those big green eyes – Verdammt, those eyes!

"But I guess you don't hate me because you're being a pain in the Arsch like always."

I had to smile at that. So I hadn't lost my awesomeness after all. Then Hungary seemed to catch herself, and in a moment was back in full swing.

"But just because you hate Austria doesn't mean you have to barge in here and mess up everything and ruin his composition and threaten him with _death_ if he doesn't 'let me go', as you put it. I am perfectly happy right here, in fact, I'm not even his subordinate anymore!" Again, I found myself shocked.

"What? Don't be so gullible, Liz. If you're living in _his_ house, whether you like it or not, you're still his subordinate. You do whatever he says."

She drew herself up in triumph. "Not anymore! Roderich said we're _equals_ now. I can do whatever I want."

I wrinkled my awesome nose. "Really, Liz, I thought you had a brain in that pretty head of yours. He's just raising your status so it won't be awkward to kiss you, or something."

At this she looked appalled, and might have even been thinking about hitting me on the head again.

"_Gilbert!_ Don't say stupid things like that!"

I shrugged. "Now you know the truth. This is why I want you out of here, Liz. Two nations falling in love really fucks things up. And I don't just mean literally." She scowled, her cheeks reddening. I sighed, realizing this was getting nowhere.

"Look, Liz. First names or not, you and Roderdick are not humans, and you never will be. You can love each other all you want, but that doesn't mean your people will. I mean, you don't even speak the same language!"

"We do too speak each other's languages!" She jumped in. "All the time!"

"It doesn't matter. There's _bound_ to be a break up. Just ask Poland and Lithuania."

There was a long stretch of silence, in which Liz processed my awesome advice. (Hell, I even surprised _myself_ on that one!)

"Wow." She finally said. "And I always thought you were a brainless Arschloch."

I grinned. "So does this mean you're leaving?"

"No."

"What?!"

Her gaze was steady. "I still love him."

I rolled my eyes. "Mein _Gott_, Liz, you can't be serious….not _him_….anyone but that prissy piano punk with control freak issues who can't even – "

"Buckle his own shoes without ripping his cheapwad trousers? I know."

Her smile lit up the room as I gawked at her. How the hell'd she _do_ that?

"Well, it's been nice talking to you! And hitting you on the head was fun."

I glared at her as I stood up, still woozy from the frying pan episode.

"Ja, whatever. But I still hate Asstria."

"That's okay, as long as you promise never to bother him again." I laughed.

"Ja, like _that's _gonna happen!"

Hungary's stare could have killed Gilbird on the spot as she fingered her frying pan.

"Okay, okay, I promise! Sheesh, you need to loosen up!"

Her eyes narrowed to green slits.

"Say it."

I groaned, but her death-stare convinced me not to argue.

"Fine. I promise I won't bother Asstria again. Happy?"

"That's a promise, Gilbert…."

For a second, she was really creeping me out, but then the evil atmosphere vanished as she smiled again, opening the front door.

"Ooh, wow…._that's_ creative."

I realized she was referring to the lion statue with the doorknobs in its mouth.

I looked at Hungary for a long time, hardly able to believe this was the same kid I used to run around with beating the shit out of anyone who crossed our borders – sometimes beating the Scheiße out of each other. Wait, no.

Ja, she was the same kid.

I am AWESOME!

Gilbert Beilschmidt

The Great Prussia

**And the tension builds! Now, WHO thinks Gilbert will keep his promise? Anyone?**


	5. Deutsch die Konföderation

**Confession time! So I've actually written all these chapters in advance. There's NO WAY I could write that fast with school and everything! SO, I actually didn't know about the Austro-Prussian war until this chapter. That's why it's kind of odd - this is the transition from Lurve to Histroy. Don't worry, it will still be fun! Just...I dunno about this chapter...It's short because the next one is looong.**

Dear Diary,

Hallo. Mein Name ist Deutsch die Konföderation. I've had many different names, some of which I don't remember. Right now my land is made up of thirty-eight states. Mein älterer Bruder, Prussia, rescued me from Napoleon a while back, and now he's taking care of me. But Austria also has control over parts of my land, and so I have to make regular visits to his house to receive orders and "cultural enlightenment", as he puts it. Bruder hates it when I go over there, always telling me to "sock Asstria's fancy face off" when I get the chance. It's true that I do not enjoy being forced to take piano lessons, and the frillyness of Austria's house makes me want to gag sometimes, but I don't think socking him in the face will help anything. I barely look fifteen, and so I couldn't do much damage anyways.

Today I went to report to Austria again. Standing at the front door, I noticed how the flowerbeds were still wilted from Bruder's earlier visit. He had been so proud of himself for barging in and making a mess of things, recounting to me in great detail how he and Austria had a fist fight, which was how he got that horrible lump on his head. Sometimes I wish my older Bruder would stop acting so immature.

"Oh, hallo, Ludwig!" Hungary answered the door, smiling as always. "Come on in!"

I entered the smelly house and walked straight to Austria's office, ignoring Hungary's offer for some Sachertorte. Does she think I'm a child? My "cultural enlightenment" went as usual, with Austria teaching me some of his boring history (He has yet to cover the war of the Austrian Succession, unlike Bruder, who still gloats about his victory), famous Austrian composers (most of them are from German states, anyways) and finally piano lessons. By the time Hungary was trying to get me to have a friendly conversation with her, I was more than ready to leave.

"So, how was your time with Prissy Piss Pants? Has my awesomeness worn off since I left?" Bruder reclined on his favorite couch, the centerpiece of a cavernous room with a large window behind him. Long, heavy drapes gave it a powerful look as the sunlight threw sharp shadows across the room.

"As boring as ever." I replied, sitting down in a high-backed chair across from him. "I'm getting tired of piano lessons."

Prussia snorted. "I can't believe Curly-Girl has the gall to teach mein kleine bruder _piano._ Just the idea of a straight-faced rod like you making music makes me want to hurl my awesome guts out."

I stared out the window, thinking hard. Every time I go over to Austria's house I feel like a dependent child. I've grown in strength since Napoleon's downfall, and I certainly don't need Austria's help managing my lands. What if I somehow reclaimed them? Nein, I thought, it was impossible. I wasn't strong enough. My eyes shifted to Gilbert, who was resting his forearm on his knee as he reclined, a self-satisfied smirk on his shadowed face.

_But Prussia _is.

"Bruder," I said, my mind working fast. He looked over. "Ja?"

"Since France gave you all that new land, you're borders have been very widespread, right?"

Gilbert frowned. "He didn't just _give_ it to me, Luddy. I awesomely kicked his French arcsh and he was left crying in the mud like a kleines baby, admitting how awesome I was!"

"Ja, ja, but now your lands are divided up all across Europe. You have a lot of borders to watch." Prussia raised an eyebrow.

"Ja… What are you getting at, Luddy?" I leaned forward in my chair, folding my hands between my knees.

"Bruder. What if you gained control over my lands? You wouldn't have to worry about invasion, ja? And I need more resources." At this, Gilbert's scarlet eyes lit up with greed.

"You mean you would give me control over all the German States? Just like that?" I nodded. He burst into triumphant laughter.

"I can't believe it! After all this time, you're really going to just hand me all your territory! I like you're ideas, Luddy!" His fiery eyes widened and a possessed look came over his face. "Now I'm just one more step closer to WORLD DOMINATION!"

"But we have to get rid of Austria first."

My comment had interrupted his evil rant dead in its tracks, and his face went blank with confusion.

"I meant _all_ of the German states, Bruder. That means we have to throw Austria out."

I grew excited at the idea of going to war with Bruder. Almost every night I've dreamt about becoming a great warrior like him, fighting for my people and defending what's right. Now was my chance to finally prove to him and the world that I was a great nation.

"Go to war with Asstria?"Prussia's face lit up at the brilliance of the idea. "Fuck YES! Mein Gott, where do you get these genius notions, Luddy? Oh ja, it's because my awesomeness is rubbing off on you!" Suddenly, the joy and the greed died.

"Wait. Damn. Nein, I promised Hungary I would stay out of Music Moocher's business."

"So?" I looked at Buder like he was from another planet. Since when did Prussia NOT want to beat the living Scheiße out of Austria? How many times have I sat through hour-long stories and tales of his awesome victories, the moral of the story being: "Your Bruder is awesome and Austria is a prat"?

Gilbert looked like a child whose balloon had just popped.

"I – I can't go to war. Hungary was pissed enough that I just waved my awesome sword at his sorry arsch. If I declared war, she would knock me out with her frying pan, cut me into little pieces, and turn me into bratwurst for breakfast."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You mean you're afraid of a _girl?_ You love beating the holy hell out of Austria! Are you feeling well, Bruder?"

Prussia scowled at me. "I am not afraid of a girl, you dummkopf. I just made a promise."

I jumped up from the chair, my fists clenched in rage.

"You can't just go around making random promises! You're the Great Prussia, for Gott's sake! You _like_ war!" Gilbert smiled at me the way he always does when he thinks I'm acting cute. Then he did what I hate most: He reached over and ruffled my hair.

_ Mein Gott, I am not a child anymore! Why can't anybody see that?!_

"It's called friendship, Luddy. You'll understand someday." With that, he rose from the couch and strode off, his cape billowing behind him and his stupid little bird flying to catch up.

I stood there alone in the massive room, seething. I can't _believe _Prussia doesn't want to go to war! What was the point of giving him control over my land if he has to share it with Austria?

Nein. I wasn't going to let that happen. There had to be another way.

Slowly, my mind began to form a plan. All I have to do is get Austria to make the first move - then Prussia will declare war in a heartbeat. But first I have to make sure none of the other nations intervene. Prussia _has_ to win. This is my big chance – I am _not_ going to blow it.

When I got home, I began preparing for tomorrow morning's departure.

I have a war to stage.

Mit freund lichen Grüßen,

Ludwig Beilschmidt

German Confederation

**In 1866, Prussia's Chancellor Otto von Bismark wanted to unify Germany under Prussian leadership. A united Germany would have better borders and more resources, and so be more secure. In order to do this, Bismark wanted to remove Austrian influence in the south by war.** **Unfortunatly, the Prussian King did not want to declare war on his German-Austrian brothers. Haha! Artistic lisence, here, people!**


	6. Playing with the Big Boys Now

**Aaaand here comes the longest chapter! Go, Luddy, Go! ;D**

**Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. It means a lot to me! ^ ^**

**Historically, this chapter is pretty self-explanitory.**

Dear Diary,

I have never traveled so far in one day, and tonight I am exhausted. But all my work paid off – now Bruder and I can fight for my land, pound Austria into dust, and none of the greater powers will notice.

My first stop was Russia's house. I managed to ride the railway through Prussia's land without him realizing it, but apparently I got off too soon.

"Like, welcome to Poland!"

A thin man with straight blonde hair and spacey green eyes jumped out in front of me, giving me that smirk I was so used to seeing on Gilbert's face.

"What?" I said, confused. "But this is Russia! I crossed the border hours ago."

The man looked deeply offended. "Russia may have claimed my land for now, but the Poles totally remain like, as strong fighters as ever! So, like, what are you doing here, anyways? Do I know you from somewhere?"

He never got an answer, because I was already running off to board another train.

"Heey! Don't you want to buy some Polish snacks?"

It was another few hours before I finally arrived on Herr Russia's doorstep. I could tell just by the outside that his mansion was absolutely huge, easily twice as big as Austria's house. Out of the three powers I was going to visit, this was only the first. I began to wonder if maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

_Nein, stop that. Schließlich habe ich es für Deutschland getan. – I must be strong!_

I squared my shoulders and rang the doorbell, bracing myself to meet the most powerful country in Europe. After a moment of apprehensive silence, the door slowly creaked open. My neck had been craned up in expectation of a tall, burly man, but instead my head jerked back down to eye-level. A pair of navy blue eyes stared at me behind sharp glasses.

_Austria?_

"What? You're just a kid!"

I blinked at the boy before me, who had no right calling me "just a kid". He was most certainly _not_ Austria, for he looked my age and had neatly cut dirty-blonde hair.

"You're one to talk!" I sputtered, more confused than ever. The boy glared at me, crossing his arms.

"I know you're a nation – no kid would be crazy enough to visit Master Russia's house. Well, no nations either, for that matter. Who are you?" At this I stood tall and proud.

"I am the German Confederation, and I have come to speak with Herr Russia." The boy's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy? You're just a kid! Russia could lock you up in here forever and nobody would be able to rescue you!"

I opened my mouth to protest, but I was interrupted by a voice from inside.

"Who are you talking to, Eduard?"

"This crazy kid out here wants to talk to Master Russia!"

"What!?"

A man with long brown hair and blue eyes appeared at the door, looking down at me with concern. He knelt down and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know who you are, but you must be leaving immediately! Even wery strong countries don't come here." I scowled and brushed his hand off.

"The Great Prussia has sent me to deliver a message of peace to Herr Russia." The man's eyes widened.

"Prussia sent you? But that must mean – you're his little brother?"

"I am the German Confederation, and I am not leaving until I have a word with Russia."

There was a pause, as they both stared at me in disbelief.

"I _told_ you he was crazy."

I glared at Eduard. Finally the brown-haired man sighed and opened the door for me to come in. The inside of the mansion was just as grand as the outside, with gold lining the walls and picture frames. Eduard held out a hand for me to shake.

"Well, might as well get acquainted since you won't be getting out of here. My name is Estonia." I gave him a cold look.

"Nice to meet you, but I have a house of my own."

His expression was grim. "Not for long."

"Estonia, stop it! Germany is going to make it home….We'll make sure of it. Oh, and I'm Lithuania, by the way." Lithuania looked very nervous, glancing up and down the hallways.

"Well, if you want to be speaking with Master Russia…." Again his hand fell on my shoulder, this time tight with fear.

"This way."

Lithuania led me up a mahogany spiral staircase and through endless mazes of elegant rooms and hallways. Finally we stopped at a massive oak door with elegant carvings. Lithuania knelt down again, looking me straight in the eyes.

"You are wery brave, but I have to warn you: Russia may seem kind and friendly, but his motives are uncertain. Never, _ever_ make assumptions."

I nodded, my stomach clenching with nervousness. I have never seen so much fear in a nation's eyes.

"Alright." Lithuania stood up and knocked sharply on the door.

"Oh Great and Powerful Russia! There is someone who is wanting to speak to you!"

"Yesli eto Britaniya ,skazhite yemu, u menya yestʹ truba zdesʹ so mnoĭ, iya budu ispolʹzovatʹ yego, yesli nado!" The irritated voice deep and rumbling, I could only imagine the strength of the man who bore it.

Lithuania started shaking. "Oh no, he has his pipe with him….It's not Britain, Master Russia! It's the German Confederation!" There was a pause.

"Akh. Zakhodite!"

This was obviously an indication to come in, for Lithuania pushed the door open and guided me inside. I was getting really annoyed that he wouldn't take his hands off my shoulders.

The office was very clean and well-furnished with plush chairs, all carved into dark wood. Elegant curtains hung from a long window behind Russia's desk, upon which sat a hand-painted vase of sunflowers. There was a man sitting at the desk, but his face was concealed by a world map. Lithuania cleared his throat, and the man put down the map to reveal the most powerful nation in Europe.

Russia did not look at all what I had expected. His hair was silver-blonde and fell casually over pale skin. His thick neck was set on a pair of broad shoulders, his large hands concealed beneath black leather gloves. His eyes were clear and icy violet, and they seemed to peirce right into my soul.

"Master Russia, this is the German Confederation."

After another moment of staring at me, Russia's face suddenly broke into a wide smile. This was a strange expression for a man of such authority, and there was something fake about it that send chills down my spine.

"Ah, Germanii! You are Prussia's little brother, da?" His voice was no longer the deep monotone of earlier - it has a lightness to it, the same falsehood he held in that smile.

"Ja – Yes, sir." I flustered at my mistake, realizing I was not used to speaking to non-Germanic authorities. His smile just widened.

"I am glad. You see, at first I thought you were Britain. It's a good thing you are not; otherwise I would have bashed your head in with my pipe."

I froze up at this. He had said it all in a light-hearted tone, as if we were talking about the weather.

"Well what are you waiting for? You may sit down, if you like."

Lithuania reluctantly let go of my shoulders as I made my way to one of the fancy chairs facing Russia's desk.

"You may go now." Russia smiled at Lithuania, who looked panicked.

"Ah, ehm, well, Master Russia sir, I was wondering if you would be letting me stay? Just so I could take notes? In case you might be needing them - - "

"That's okay, I don't need anyone taking notes for me. You may go now."

I did not turn around to look at Lithuania, but I heard a worried gasp before his footsteps faded and the office door clicked shut. Now I was alone with Russia.

"So!" He hadn't stopped smiling, and something told me he wouldn't any time soon. "What have you come to talk to me about, Germanii?"

I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat a little, suddenly nervous. Still, I made sure my voice reflected all the confidence and pride I held in Deutschland.

"I have come to make a peace statement on Prussia's behalf." The smile was replaced by that same child-like curiosity of earlier.

"What makes you think I'm not already at peace with Prussia? He helped me calm Poland down a few years ago. That was very fun."

This time his smile was dark and eerie, his eyes lighting up with malice. I shuddered.

"Prussia has grown very weak since you last saw him, Herr Russia. The ecomomy is in a crisis, his soldiers are poorly trained, and since nobody can pay for the railways, they are shutting down. If we were to enter a war, the effect on my brother would be catastrophic."

Russia's eyes widened.

"Really? What you say surprises me. Prussia seemed like such a strong country the last time I saw him."

I looked at him grimly. "Times have changed. Brother is so weak, he asked me to help him make peace with the surrounding nations so he will have protection."

Russia stared at me for awhile, which was _very_ unnerving.

"I think you are lying." I felt my heart race.

"W-what makes you think that, Herr Russia?"

"I know Prussia. He is a very proud nation who is completely obsessed with power, da? I do not think he would go around telling everyone how weak he is."

At this I felt my face grow hot. _Now what?_

Russia's face broke into a cheery smile. "But you are worried about him, so you came to tell me in secret, da? How sweet of you!"

I nearly fainted with relief. _He still believes it._ I pretended to be embarrassed, as if he had caught me entirely – not just partially – lying.

"Ja…you're right. Bruder was too proud to let anybody know what state he is in. I was so worried more harm would come to him if I didn't get some help…" I tried my best to look scared - an expression I was not used to making – but it seemed to work.

"Ah, don't worry, malo Germanii! I will be happy to help your brother anytime! Although right now I am a little busy trying to get Britaniya out of the Black Sea."

This was even better news – if Russia was busy, he was less likely to intervene in a war.

"Danke sehr – I mean thank you very much, Herr Russia."

"Dobro pozhalovat'!" His smile was as wide as ever. "I like you, Germanii. Maybe you should come visit when I'm not so busy, da? I think you would like it here. My house has plenty of room for you if you would like to stay."

Just as I was beginning to feel uncomfortable, the door flew open.

"Master Russia!" Lithuania gasped, out of breath. "I just heard some glass shattering – I think Latvia found your vodka stash!"

"What?" Russia's expression was horrified.

"Excuse me, Germanii, but I must attend to this – Latviaaaaa! What do you think you are doing?!"

He called as he jumped out of his chair and ran out of the room in a panic. The moment he was gone, Lithuania grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room, his eyes wide with fear.

"Quick, while he's distracting!"

Without giving me a chance to protest, he dragged me behind him as he ran down the hallways and the staircase until we came to the front door.

"Okay…here we are…you're safe now…." He panted, opening the door for me. I just gave him an odd look, at which he said,

"Go! And whatever you do, brave one, don't ever be coming back to this place!"

"Nice meeting ya!"

Estonia had poked his head into the doorway, waving goodbye. The door shut tight before I could answer, and I was glad of it.

I did not need Lithuania to tell me never to come back. The people in Russia's house are so _weird._

~/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/~

"So that cocky wanker's finally gotten weak, has he?" England took a sip of his tea. "I knew it would come around to him sooner or later." I tried my best not to get angry at the insult – at least he was buying it.

"I'm afraid I can't be of much help to your brother, though. He lives pretty far off, and I more worried about France right now. That hopeless romantic still hasn't got his head straight since Napoleon."

What Britain thought was bad news to me was, in fact, the opposite. He seemed even more indifferent to what happened to the Germanic countries than Russia had. However, this news about France intrigued me. France was the last power I was going to visit, and I hadn't seen him since Britain and Prussia took me out of his house. He had been completely insane with greed for power back then, and the news that he was still a little crazy was not reassuring.

"Oh," I pretended to look disappointed at Britain's negative answer. "Well thank you very much for your time."

England's cold, calculating eyes softened a bit.

"Don't worry about your brother too much, Germany. I fought alongside him during the Napoleonic wars – he's a ruthless devil on the battlefield. I'm sure he can hold his own in an economic crisis."

"Thank you, sir."

"Not at all. Would you like some scones? I made them myself."

I glanced warily at the plate of what looked like rocks and smelled like burnt paper.

"Uhm…nein, danke. I ate lunch just before I came here."

England frowned. "What a shame. I had just gotten the hang of making a new recipe. You're really missing out."

One of the "scones" was blackened to a crisp so that it looked like old cow dung.

"Eh…I'll be fine."

~/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/~

Although Russia's house was no less than terrifying, I was definitely _not_ looking forward to visiting France. My very first memories are of him ordering me around the house like a slave while he lounged about with a glass of wine, either making fun of me or talking to himself about world domination. Almost everyone was fighting against him back then, and at long last, Bruder and Britain defeated Napoleon's army, and I moved to Bruder's house.

As I walked through the courtyard of vibrant flowers and neatly trimmed hedges, elegant fountains and statues, I started to get a feeling of dread in my stomach. I did _not_ want to come back to this place. After ringing the doorbell, I squared my shoulders and put on my most serious expression, fingering the gun I had hidden in my belt. As expected, I stood there for a good five minutes before the door opened.

In the doorway stood an elegantly dressed man with blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail and sparkling sapphire blue eyes. France's face went from being surprised to smiling warmly.

"_Petit Allemagne! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici!"_

I gave him my sternest look. "I don't speak your language anymore, France. Ich bin Deutscher."

France's smile only faltered a bit before he looked me over with pride.

"Of course. You've grown so much since I last saw you. It won't be long before I can't call you 'petit' anymore, _oui_?"

"You may call me the German Confederation."

France's smile became amused. "You 'aven't changed at all, 'ave you? _Entrez, entrez_!" He opened the door for me to come in. France's house was the same as it was before, except that maybe he has sold a few statues and paintings.

"So, why is it you 'ave come 'ere, Allemagne? Is Prussia's cooking _really_ that bad?" France smirked at his joke, while I gave him a cold look.

"Nein. I am here on business. Is there a place we could talk?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You're so serious, Allemagne, it's depressing. When will you learn to love?" Ignoring the death-glare I was giving him, France turned and led me through the back of the house and onto the patio that overlooked his gardens.

"Ave a seat. Would you like some wine?"

This offer surprised me, as I was not considered old enough to drink alcohol in France, although in my own country I could drink as much beer as I pleased.

"Nein, danke."

Bruder always said that wine was for girls.

"Very well. But you are missing out on the most exquisite wine in all of Europe." France poured himself a glass and sat down across from me, looking as confident and suave as ever. This was exactly as I had remembered him: lazy and big-headed.

I plunged into my story, telling him the same thing I had told Russia and Britain: that Bruder was weak and unable to fight. The whole time, France watched me very closely with calculating eyes, his previous smile gone. However, once I had finished, the mischievous expression returned.

"You make me laugh, Allemagne. Do you really think that after all this time of living with you, I don't know when you are telling a lie?"

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.

"It's not a lie. Bruder needs help!"

France laughed, that taunting _honhonhon _that I had grown to despise.

"_Mon deiu_, do you really think I am that stupid?"

He leaned over the table, his sapphire eyes narrowed with a wicked smile.

"You really are a _petit diable_, Allemagne! Going around, lying to the great powers about your brother's condition? What is it you are _really_ planning, hm?"

I was furious. This wasn't supposed to happen! I looked over every inch of France's eager, smug face. Mein Gott, I hate him so much! After a few moments of enraged silence, I had no choice but to answer.

"Prussia is going to war with Austria. I need everyone out of the way so we can beat him."

France looked at me for a moment, then leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his wine, smiling.

"Ah, so now the truth comes out! But Allemagne, you said, 'we.' Does this mean _ma petit Allemand _is going to be fighting?"

"Ja." Again, France studied my serious expression, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"That is a very risky move, Allemagne. You do realize that Prussia and Austria hate each other with a deep passion? This war you speak of could be very long and _destructeur_."

"Bruder can handle it."

I could see wheels turning inside of France's head as he swirled his wine in his glass. Finally, a content smile spread across his face.

"Very well. You may 'ave your _petite guerre_. But I will be 'appy to 'elp you if you find that things are going….badly."

"I'm not asking for your permission. And we don't need any help."

France looked over me with a kind of disappointed pity.

"I do not think you realize what you are dealing with, Allegmagne. War is no easy thing, especially concerning Prussia and Austria. Take the advice of a great power: In a war, if you can get 'elp, accept it. You will never regret 'aving back-up."

I looked at him for a moment, caught off guard by the friendly advice. But the moment I saw that familiar glint of greed in his eyes, I knew he had more in mind than just helping us. Then I realized: He would want something in return for his assistance. And knowing France, it was probably _my_ land. I almost yelled at his face for being so cruel and selfish, but thought better of it. All I had to do was refuse his help, and I would never have to give him my lands.

"Fine. But only if we absolutely need it _and_ I ask for your help, understood?"

"_D'accord." _France smiled and reached across the table for a handshake, but I didn't move.

"Und what was said here does not leave this table."

"_Oui_, of course."

After eyeing his charming smile, I finally shook his hand. Once the deal was made, we both stood.

"Well, well, wasn't that exciting! Shaking hands in a deal with _la Confédération de l'Allemagne_. You really are growing up so fast." By now France had gotten used to my cold stares, and he turned around to lead me out of the house, wine glass in hand.

"_Adieu, mon ami!_ I can 'ardly wait until we meet again!"

"Aufweidersehen," I mumbled, and turned my back on the house I _never_ wanted to set foot in again.

Mit freund lichen Grüßen,

Ludwig Beilschmidt

German Confederation

**Translations:**

**Schließlich habe ich es für Deutschland getan.- I do this for Germany**

**Yesli eto Britaniya ,skazhite yemu, u menya yestʹ truba zdesʹ so mnoĭ, iya budu ispolʹzovatʹ yego, yesli nado! - If it's Britain, tell him that I have my pipe in here with me and I will use it if I have to!**

**malo Germanii - little Germany**

**Dobro pozhalovat'! - You're welcome!**

**_Petit Allemagne! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici! - _****Little Germany! What a surprise to see you here! **

**Ich bin Deutscher - I am German**

**_petit diable_**** - little devil**

_**ma petit Allemand - **_**my little German**

**_petite guerre_**** - little war**

**Sorry if the Russian is wrong...Microsoft Word is being stupid. Also I put all the French in italics because I thought it would give it the right "effect", if ya know what I mean. **


	7. A Lost Friend

**Some HRE/Chibitalia for you guys! Although it's sad...:'(**

**Reviews would be wunderbar!**

Dear Diary,

Now that the three powers are out of the way, I was able to execute the final stages of my plan. Since Prussia wasn't going to declare war on Austria, I needed Austria to declare war on Prussia. In order to do this, Prussia needs an ally so that Austria would think he's preparing for war. Then all I had to do was tell Austria he was being attacked, and he would make his first fatal move. The alliance I was going to make was with Italy – Austria's neighbor to the west, who had once owned some land that Austria now controlled. I was going to use this to my advantage. Unfortunately, the meeting with Italy did not go as planned, and I was lucky to have left with an alliance at all.

I spent last night in Paris, and left early in the morning for Italy. When I arrived at the property, I was reminded that Italy was not a great power like Russia, Britain, or France. The house was a small villa surrounded by a vast garden of tomatoes, olives, herbs, and almost every cooking crop imaginable. I felt much more confident about this visit – mainly because it did not involve lying, but also because Italy seemed much less intimidating than my previous visits. I knocked sharply on the wooden door and waited.

"Ciao?" A friendly voice said, as my eyes were met with big ginger ones. Before I had time to react, the boy in front of me had flown into my arms, nearly knocking me down. "You came back!" he cried, burying his head into my shoulder. I have never been so shocked in my life, and I could feel my face turn bright red as I struggled to get the boy off of me.

"Che diavolo sta succedendo là fuori?"

Another boy walked into the room, an irritated look on his face. He was identical to the one clinging onto me, except his hair and eyes were darker. The moment he saw me, he started yelling rapidly in Italian, running over and trying to help me pry the boy off. This took a few minutes – the boy seemed to be clinging onto me for dear life. By the time the dark-haired boy managed to hold him back, we were both panting and red in the face. Especially me.

"You idiot! How many times do I have to tell you that the Holy Roman Empire is DEAD?"

The boy stopped struggling and pointed at me, his eyes shining with tears.

"He's not dead! He's standing right here in front of me, alive! He came back! He came back, just like he promised, just like I knew he always would! Didn't you, Holy Rome?"

I stared at the joyful face. No matter how hard I tried, I did not recognize it.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I stammered, still recovering from the tackle attack. What in the name of Bismarck was going on?

"See? He doesn't even know who the hell you are!"

"NO!"

The boy tore free of his brother's grip and took a step towards me, his eyes pleading and shining with hope. "He knows who I am! You promised you would never forget me, no matter what, and that whatever happens, you would come back! And here you are, just like you said, just like you promised! Well? Aren't you going to say anything? Aren't you happy to see me after all this time?"

I stared at the boy, and back at his brother, and back at the boy. I had never seen either of them in my life. After a few seconds of silence, something died in the boy's eyes.

"Feliciano." His brother said, a solemn look on his face. "That's not Holy Rome." Feliciano's eyes widened and brimmed with tears.

"Sì! Sì, lo è! He looks just like him!" He took another step towards me, his voice trembling. "Don't you remember? We lived in Austria's house together – we were best friends! I showed you how to dance and you taught me how to read, and we would always go out into the garden and talk….Please…Holy Rome, please say something!"

I could not bear to see the desperation in his face, but I honestly had _no idea _what he was talking about.

"Feliciano, you're making a fool of yourself! Holy Rome is d-"

"NO!" the boy sobbed, and grabbed my shoulders. When I jerked away, his eyes widened with horror.

"You don't….remember….me?"

I had no choice but to shake my head. At that, Feliciano completely broke down into sobs, covering his eyes with his hands and staggering into a chair. He cried openly, his shoulders shaking. I've never felt so horrible. This was definitely _not_ part of my plan.

The dark-haired boy shot me a glare. "Who do you think you are, barging in here and making my little brother cry like a-this, ah?" At this I grew angry.

"I didn't mean to cause a scene! I just came here to make an alliance." The boy's eyes narrowed.

"An alliance, ah? Well we're not interested in jerk-face bastards craps like you! Go back to wherever you came from and don't ever talk to mio fratello again!"

"No! Holy Rome, non vanno…" Feliciano wailed. I realized that if I didn't do something, my whole plan would fall apart. I walked past the older boy and knelt down in front of him.

"Feliciano." I said softly. He didn't look up. "Do you remember Venetia?"

"Si…"

"Ey! I thought I told you to get your asino out of here!" I ignored him.

"Would you like to get it back?" At this, Feliciano raised his head, his eyes puffy and red. Upon seeing my face, tears rolled down his cheeks again, but he quickly wiped them away.

"B-but Venetia b-belongs to Austria, doesn't it?" I offered my warmest smile.

"Not if you help me."

"IF YOU DON'T LEAVE IN FIVE SECONDS I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOU WHERE IT HURTS!"

"Romano, wait." Feliciano had wiped the last of his tears away and was looking at his brother with puffy eyes.

"He says we can get Venetia back. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Romano scowled. "Anything that comes out of this jerk bastard's mouth is a load of a-fish crap!" Feliciano's eyes filled with tears again and he buried his head in his hands. "I know! I just wanted to ride the gondolas again….it's in my name…Veniziano…" Romano looked down at his brother, frowning. Finally he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine." He turned to me, his eyes narrow with suspicion. "Alright, blondy, what do you want us to do?"

"Wait! You have to introduce us first!" Feliciano seemed suddenly in a happy mood as he jumped up from the chair, smiling. "Ciao! I'm North Italy, and this is my brother, South Italy! But most people just call me Italy, and call him Romano." I nodded to them both, relieved that things were going better than before.

"Nice to meet you. I am the German Confederation."

Italy looked at me with longing eyes, but he did not cry again.

"Alright, alright, we all know each other, now let's get talking. So, you say mio fratello can have Venitia back if he helps you. Help you with what, exactly? This better not be some kind of scam."

I would have preferred to discuss war matters over a desk or at least sitting down, but the Italy brothers didn't look like they were going anywhere.

"Prussia is going to war with Austria and we need your help. All you have to do is fight him on his western front, and Bruder and I will take care of the rest. I've already made peace with Russia, Britain, and France, so they aren't going to intervene. There's pretty much no way we could lose."

There was a moment of silence as the two brothers thought this over.

"Sounds bene! Doesn't it, fratello?" Italy's eyes were shining, and I could tell he was dreaming of living in Venice. Romano, on the other hand, was scowling as always.

"Sounds sketchy to me. Look here, blondy, I don't a-like you. And if it turns out you're lying and that you and your jerk-ass brother can't win this stupid war, than I'm going to kick your pathetic German asino all the way to Antarctica, capito?"

"Understood." It seemed ironic to me that the weakest country I had come to visit seemed to threaten me the most. But perhaps that was just Romano's personality.

"Bene! I'll start gathering troops immediantamene!" Italy stood up straight and gave me a salute. "You can count on me, Hol- I mean, uh, Germany!"

I looked over his eager face, hardly able to believe this was the same nation who had been in tears moments ago. He seemed a little…_unstable_ for fighting. Oh well. Considering I had almost gotten thrown out of their house, I had nothing to complain about.

"Gut. Thank you for your help."

"Si, whatever, now leave already before I smash a tomato into your ugly German a-face!"

It has to be said that out of all the nations I had dreaded visiting, Italy turned out to be the _worst_.

Now I just have one more trip to Austria's house. After that, the war can finally begin, and France will never call me 'petit' again.

Mit freund lichen Grüßen,

Ludwig Beilschmidt

German Confederation

**On April 8, 1866, Prussia signed a 3-month offensive alliance with Italy. This basically means, if we go to war in three months, you have to fight with us.**

**Translations: **

**Che diavolo sta succedendo là fuori - What the hell is going on out there?**

**Sì! Sì, lo è! - Yes! Yes, it is!**

**mio fratello - my brother**

**non vanno - don't go**


	8. Deadly Deception

** A little fluff... :)**

**On April 21, 1866, Austria mobilized its army upon false reports of the Italian army attacking. Alois Karoly, Austria minister in Berlin, believes Bismarck to be the cause of the falsehood.**

_Dear Bruder,_

_In regards to our previous conversation, I hope that you have reconsidered going to war with Austria. I have been to his house recently and he expressed uneasiness. As a result of his paranoia, he is now gathering troops in case of an attack. I felt that if such a war were to begin, that we might need additional help if we are to fully defeat the Austrian army. Thus I have taken the initiative of making an alliance with Italy. If a war were to begin, the Italian army would hold off Austria to the west while our combined armies could easily wipe out Austria in the north. I believe this to be the best way to get my land back. Once we win, you may have it all._

_Aufweidersehen,_

_Ludwig_

I laughed at mine kleine bruder's way of thinking. What a little devil! I guess it's only natural for someone raised by the Awesome Me to be so cunning. Mein Gott, he was growing up fast! It seemed just yesterday the kid barely knew who he was, and now he was running around making alliances. Although I don't know why Luddy would want to make an alliance with _Italy_, of all nations. The only thing they're good at is making carb-stuffed food and retreating at record speed. Oh well. I guess a little pasta never hurt anything. Now if I just hadn't made that damn promise to Hungary, I could be making Beethoven Breath beg for his pathetic excuse for a life by now! Sure, friendship is nice, but nothing compares to TOTAL WORLD DOMINATION! I can just feel it in the awesome marrow of my awesome bones.

I am AWESOME!

Gilbert Beilschmidt

The Great Prussia

* * *

Dear Diary,

Although Roderich and I have grown very close in the past few weeks, I had no idea how attached I had grown to him until today.

We were sitting next to each other on the piano bench, practicing a duet he had composed. Roderich is very impressed with my musical progress, and he composes pieces specific to my skill level. This was the first duet we had tried, and it was absolutely beautiful. I was on the lower keys, using simple chords, while Roderich's fingers flew across the higher keys to create a sort of water-fall effect. The end of the song was a surge of energy and excitement that suddenly ended with quiet, distant notes that echoed around the room once I had played the last note. We didn't lift our hands from the keyboard until the tone completely faded away. We both turned our heads at the same time to look at each other. Roderich's shining eyes were only inches from mine.

"Tokeletes."

_Perfect._

I felt a blush creep up my face, but somehow I was not able to take my eyes off of him. The world around us melted away as our faces grew even closer. I could feel his breath on my lips and I leaned in…

"Austria!"

Roderich and I jerked away from each other, and I flashed a glare to the boy standing in the doorway, my face growing hot.

"L-Ludwig?"Roderich stammered, quickly standing up from the piano bench. I forced myself to look away from him but I almost smiled at the blush I knew was burning his face.

If Ludwig had seen us, he pretended not to.

"They're attacking….you're being attacked…." He gasped, doubling over and gasping for breath. Both Roderich and I froze.

"What do you mean? Who is attacking?"

Ludwig looked up, his icy blue eyes wide with urgency. "The Italians! They've made an alliance with Prussia….there are thousands of troops invading Custoza as we speak!" I felt anger rise up in me like . That lying, no good _bastard!_ Gilbert promised he wouldn't bother Roderich again…and now he was _attacking?_

"Are you sure about this, Ludwig?"

"Ja. The Italy brothers came over and I overheard them talking about an invasion. I came as fast as I could, but they left a day earlier. I hope I'm not too late!" I couldn't see Roderich's face but his fists were clenched. "Danke Ludwig. It was very noble of you to warn me." It might have been my imagination, but I thought I saw a smile flicker across Ludwig's face. "Bitte schoen." He bowed slightly. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back before Prussia notices I'm gone." Austria nodded, and Ludwig turned and ran back out of the house. There was a moment of tense silence, thenRoderich let air out of his nose and strode towards his office.

"Roderich, wait." He did not stop, and I stood up and ran to catch up with him. "Let me come with you."

"Nein. You stay here."

"What?"

By now we had reached his office, and he began gathering his composition papers into a pile.

"This is not your war." His face and tone was completely serious. This was the old Austria that I knew.

"A war with Gilbert is as much mine as it is yours!"

At this he looked up, his gaze piercing. "This is not a war with Gilbert, Hungary. This is a war with Prussia." I frowned and he began spreading maps over his desk. It seemed like forever since the last time he had called me by my nation name.

"Well then let me help you! I can kick Prussia's arsch better than anyone!"

"Nein, Hungary. This is between Prussia and I."

I began to feel angry. Gilbert had _promised._

"I am not going to let that lying two-faced bastard beat you up again!"

Austria's face reddened not with embarrassment, but anger.

"I don't need my subordinate to babysit me. I am the House of Habsburg and I think I can take care of myself."

I felt as if I had been stabbed. I stared at him in shock, horror, and finally anger.

"I thought you said we were _equals." _My voice was poisonous. Austria looked up at me, the anger replaced with sincerity."As Roderich and Elizaveta, yes, we are equals. But as Austria and Hungary, I do not want your people getting involved in a war that could hurt you economically."

"But what about you? How do you think I feel about you tromping off to war all by yourself, when Prussia has an ally?"

"We are nations. War is just a part of life." I stared at Austria as he began scribbling orders and battle plans onto the maps, his brow furrowed in concentration. It was then that I realized he was not just a nation to me anymore. He was much more.

"So…I guess I'll keep the house clean while you're gone, then."

I stared at the floor, unable to place the emotions that were coursing through me. The scribble of pen on paper stopped and I could feel Austria's gaze. Then there was the scrape of his chair as he stood up, and I smelled tea and cakes as he walked towards me. Before I could stop myself, I had thrown myself into his arms and buried my head in his jacket. At first he was stiff with shock, but then he relaxed and his arms wrapped around my shoulders, one hand cradling the back of my head.

"Semmi baj," He whispered into my hair. "Ne aggódj miattam.." _Don't worry about me._

"Csak nem akarom, hogy baja esik…" _I just don't want you to get hurt._

It was so silly and stupid. We were nations. War was just a part of life. Both of us had fought in countless wars in the past, and were bound to fight even more in the future. But for some reason, I was genuinely _worried_ about Roderich. Not Austria – Roderich. The thought of him leading armies into battle against Prussia terrified me. I desperately wanted to help, but he was right – this was his war, not mine.

_Two nations falling in love really fucks things up. And I don't just mean literally._ Gilbert's annoying voice rang through my head, and suddenly I was filled with anger again. I broke away from Roderich's embrace and looked him sternly in the eyes.

"Kick Gilbert's arsch for me." His mouth curved into a half-smile.

"It would be my pleasure."

Őszintén,

Elizaveta Héderváry

Hungary

**If there's anything that you think could use improvement, I would love the advice! :)**

**Translations:**

**Semmi baj - It's alright.**


	9. Beer and Lies

**For this chapter, I HIGHLY reccomend that you look up the Prussian National Anthem (with WORDS) on youtube so you can really get into the "spirit". ;) Just to warn you, the lyrics I used don't exactly match up, but it's worth the trouble, I promise. Translation is found at the bottom - it is SO Prussia. ;)**

**I'd also like to thank my personal editor, mein kleine Bruder, for helping me clean up my chaps before I post them! You're AWESOME! :D**

Dear Dairy,

I did it. I can't believe I did it!

After a long ride on the rail-way, I finally staggered into Bruder's house. I have never been so happy to see the steeples, tall windows, and dramatic lighting of home. The most relieving of all was the smell of potatoes and bratwurst drifting from the kitchen – at this, my whole body relaxed and I sank into one of Bruder's enormous chairs.

"Das Werk ist vollbracht," I whispered to myself. I couldn't help but close my eyes and smile, letting the plush of the chair and the German air lull me to a doze. Images of standing side-by-side with Bruder, leading armies into victorious battle ran through my mind. I could even hear the cheers of my people as they were united, finally free of Austria's reign. "Wir sind Deutchland!"

Just then, a familiar song filled the air, strong and powerful. I had heard it a million times before, and sang along in my head.

_Ich bin ein Preuße, kennt ihr meine Farben?_

_Die Fahne schwebt mir weiß und schwarz voran;_

_daß für die Freiheit meine Väter starben,_

_das deuten, merkt es, meine Farben an._

_Wie werd ich bang verzagen,_

_wie jene will ich's wagen_

_sei's trüber Tag, sei's heitrer Sonnenschein,_

_ich bin ein Preuße, will ein Preuße sein!_

I opened my eyes at the smell of sweat and gunpowder, realizing that the song I was hearing was not in my head. Gilbert burst dramatically into the living room, a maniac grin on his face.

"Bruder!" He called when he saw me. "Guess what?!"

_I just arranged a whole war for you?_

"What?"

"That Curly Girl has waltzed right into my AWESOME CLUTCHES! The awesomeness I left behind has deteriorated his music mooching brain until it is nothing but a puddle of pink slimy _worms._ He _actually _thought he could beat The Great Prussia!" Gilbert laughed so hard that tears leaked from his eyes. "HAHAHAHA – oh- oh my – Asstria – he actually thought – AHAHAHA!" It was a good thirty seconds before he could speak again.

"Und NOW, I will CRUSH them with my deadly awesomeness and send his pathetic excuse for an army back to the girl's prep school where he found them! YAHAHAHA!"

I was filled with enormous pride and relief as he broke out into his national anthem again. My plan had worked perfectly. In fact, I was so relieved that I jumped out of the chair and began to sing along. Before I knew it, Bruder and I were acting out the anthem like we used to when I was little.

_Mit Lieb und Treue nah ich mich dem Throne,_

_von welchem mild zu mir ein Vater spricht;_

Gilbert knelt before my "throne" and I looked off dramatically into the distance.

_und wie der Vater treu mit seinem Sohne,_

_so steh ich treu mit ihm und wanke nicht._

_Fest sind der Liebe Bande,_

Gilbert wrapped his arms around my legs and lifted me high into the air. I raised my hands as we shouted,

_Heil meinem Vaterlande!_

He dropped me and I landed expertly on my feet. Gilbert drew his sword with a flourish and stabbed the air next to me. I clutched my heart and staggered to the floor.

_Des Königs Ruf dring in das Herz mir ein_

_Ich bin ein Preuße, will ein Preuße sein!_

Bruder hunched his back and crept towards me, baring his teeth like a monster. I drew an imaginary sword, ready to defend my people from attack.

_Und wenn der böse Sturm mich wild umsauset,_

_die Nacht entbrennet in des Blitzes Glut,_

He roared and tackled me. I roared back, and we clashed mid-air, falling to the floor in a tussle of fistfuls of hair and punches. We were so focused on our deadly battle that we were too out of breath to sing. Finally I managed to scramble out from under him and shout,

_Ich bin ein Preuße, will ein Preuße sein!_

Bruder got up from the floor and knelt down for me to get on his shoulders. Thinking back, this should have surprised me. I look fifteen, for Gott's sake! But for some reason I was so caught up in the German spirit that I climbed right on. Bruder took off just like he did when I was little, and I couldn't help but smile as we galloped through the living room, the foyer, the dining hall, singing at the top of our lungs,

_Und wir, die wir am Ost- und Nordseestrande,_

_als Wacht gestellt, gestählt von Wog' und Wind,_

_wir, die seit Düppel durch des Blutes Bande_

_an Preußens Thron und Volk gekettet sind,_

_wir woll'n nicht rückwärts schauen,_

_nein, vorwärts mit Vertrauen!_

For the last two lines, I stood up on Bruder's shoulders and we pumped the air with victorious fists.

_Wir rufen laut in alle Welt hinein:_

_AUCH WIR SIND PREUßEN, WOLLEN PREUßEN SEIN! _

Bruder and I laughed until tears came out of our eyes. Mein Gott, I missed this place so much!

"Bruder!" I punched his head with my fists. "Put me down!"

"You know what this calls for?" He asked, ignoring me. I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"BEER!"

He spun around and began making his way to the cellar with me still on his shoulders.

"Gilbeeert! Let me DOWN!" I kicked and punched him, but he ignored me, humming his national anthem as he strolled down the hall.

"I mean it! I'm not a kid anymore! For Gott's sake, Gilbert let me DOWN!"

"Hmmm. Ausgustiner? Or Sanct Palener?"

"GIIIILBEERRRT!"

"Will you SHUT UP and tell me what the fuck you want?!"

I paused, confused at what I had just heard. "Wait. You mean…I get some?"

"DUH, you dummkopf. What do you want?" My eyes widened with joy.

"Sanct Palener, Bitte!" I leaned over and watched eagerly as Bruder filled two glass mugs with my most favorite thing in the world. When he was done, he lifted up the half-full mug to me.

"Danke.." I revered, cupping my hands around the glass as if it were gold.

"Prost!" Gilbert picked up his own mug and raised it in the air. "To my awesomeness und to mei nkleine Bruder, who is almost as awesome as me!" Coming from Bruder, this was a huge compliment.

"Fur Deutschland!" I called out, lifting my glass.

"Zu den großen Preußen!" Gilbert bellowed, and we clinked glasses.

"PROST!"

I lifted the mug to my lips, the heavenly taste of beer sliding down my throat. Bruder only let me drink on very special occasions, and I savored every moment of it. It was good to be home.

~/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/~

"I got everything!" I announced, dragging my rucksack into Gilbert's massive bedroom. He looked up from his own spread of weapons and medical equipment, an amused smirk on his face.

"What's that for, Luddy?"

"Everything! My clothes, my guns, my sword, my bandages, my food…now all I need is a uniform!"

I was surprised when he started laughing. "You crack me up, Luddy! You _actually_ thought you were coming with me?" A black feeling crept across my gut as my smile dropped into a lifeless stare.

"I _am_ coming, right?"

"Pppfft, hell no! There's no way I'm letting mein kleinen Bruder get killed!" I stared at him.

"But I'm on your side." Again, Gilbert laughed. I could feel the anger boil up inside of me.

"Luddy, don't be a dummkopf! Just because you're on my side doesn't mean there aren't thousands of bastards out there with guns who want to kill you!" My eyes narrowed to icy slits.

"You're The Great Prussia."

Gilbert looked up at me, confused. What was his problem?

"You're _The Great Prussia._" I repeated, my body almost trembling with emotion. "You are _unbeatable._ You squash armies in your _sleep!_ You single-handedly brought down Napoleon himself with nothing but a pocket knife! You were attacked by wolves and you killed them all with _one shot!_"

Bruder frowned.

"Whoa, Luddy, those were just stories – "

"Just _stories?"_ I fumed. "Then why did you swear that they were true? Why did you raise me to believe them with every ounce of my being, to truly believe that you are awesome and unbeatable and better than everyone else – "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Luddy! Are you saying I'm _not_ awesome?"

I glared at him as hard as I could.

"Are you? Or is everything you've ever told me a _lie."_

Bruder stared at me with his mouth hanging open, for once speechless. I felt as though I had been stabbed. My voice came out eerily calm.

"I bet you didn't even beat Austria last time. That's why he still has my land, isn't it?"

So many emotions passed over Gilbert's face that for a second it looked like he was having a spasm. He seemed to be trying to come up with a long, elaborate rant, but all that came out was a choked,

"Wh-WHAT?" He looked at me as if I was insane. "Y-you – you're _actually_ suggesting – that I – that he – you mean – gck – ffff - WHAT?"

"You LIED to me!" I shouted, my voice echoing around the cavernous room. "All you ever did was fill my head with a crapload of bullshit just to make me think you're a God, or something! Just because the only thing you can ever talk about is _your_self, and how great _you_ are, and how everyone else sucks. Maybe I don't even _want_ you to take control of my lands! Maybe I'll go off and live with Austria - at least he doesn't LIE." Without giving him a chance to reply, I dropped my rucksack and sprinted out of the bedroom, hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Warte!" Gilbert's voice called after me. "Luddy, komm zurück!"

When I got to my room, I slammed the door behind me and began gathering up my things. All that work, all the travelling and having to sum up the courage to talk to the most powerful, terrifying nations in the world, having to make a deal with the man I hated most, having to bear the embarrassment of making a boy cry – It was all for nothing. My whole life I have dreamed of fighting alongside meine alterer Burder, defending the weak and triumphing in great victories like those he has described. But now…

Now I know that everything he has ever told me was a lie.

Mit freund lichen Grüßen,

Ludwig Beilschmidt

German Confederation

* * *

The Great Prussia's Diary

I am AWESOME!

Holy Scheiße, I messed up. I don't know where I went wrong, but for some reason Luddy thinks that he can march headlong into a battle without having to worry about getting _shot._ I never realized the effect my war stories were having on him, and now it's really biting me in the butt.

I didn't run after Ludwig when he left. Instead, I walked to his room, thinking hard about what the hell just happened. He wanted to live with _Austria?_ The thought almost brought tears to my awesome eyes. Out of all Luddy had said, that had stung the most. Was I really that bad of a brother?

When I got to the door, I stopped to listen. No crying. No screaming. I took a deep breath and pushed it open.

"Bruder?"

Luddy sat on the floor, surrounded by neat stacks of clothing and trinkets. His shelves and dresser were empty, and he was packing everything into a bag. My throat tightened. The room was filled with a depressing silence as I watched mein kleine bruder, and I realized how much I would miss him.

"You can't make me stay." Luddy sat with his legs crossed, staring at the floor with those piercing icy blue eyes. I came into the room and knelt down beside him, seeing that his face was streaked with past tears.

"Do you know why I told you all of those awesome stories?" I asked him. His nostrils flared and he shook his head.

"I told you those stories," I said, sitting down on the floor next to him, "because you _loved_ them. In fact, I could never seem to come up with enough. Every night, it was always, 'Auf einen noch, auf einen weiteren, oh bitte, mein Bruder, this is the last one I promise!' Putting you to bed was like trying to get France to eat scones!" A slight smile flickered across his face, but in a flash it was gone.

"But you lied to me."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Luddy, they're just _stories._ Okay, so they're based off of fact but I had to get creative! Nobody wants to listen to all the politics and negotiations and shit. You were just a kid! You wanted adventure!" Luddy scowled into his lap.

"Ja, but you told me they were true."

"Okay, so I lied. Big deal. You were just a kid, it didn't matter!"

"Und now?" He looked up at me, his gaze murderous. "Now you're just going to tell me that all I've ever believed in was a bunch of _stories?_ That you're just a regular nation who loses just like everyone else?"

"That's the real world, Luddy. No one is invincible, not even me." Gott, those words tasted awful. Buder's icy eyes studied my face closely, trying to decide whether or not I was serious.

"B-but – " he stammered, furrowing his eyebrows. "But I did all this for you because I thought you would win!"

I frowned. The kid was making no sense at all. "What are you talking about?"

"This!" Ludwig waved his arms in the air. "This war! This whole damned war that I went through so much trouble to set up for your sorry arsch! I did it because I thought we would _win,_ verdammt!"

I stared at him. "Whoa, whoa, back up, Bruder. You did _what?_"

Luddy glared at me so intensely that I felt a hole being burned into my head.

"I had to drag my arsch all across Europe just to keep YOU clear. I spent hours on that stupid train so I could talk with creeps like Russia. I even had to go back to fucking France's house!"

I could barely believe what I was hearing. "WHOA, Buder, did you say RUSSIA - -" He ignored me, so enraged that he stood up and began storming around the room.

"I did it all! The lying, the traveling, the convincing, the scones, the wine, the tomatoes, all of it! I made an alliance with Italy! I told Austria Italy was attacking! _I _started this fucking war! And what do I get in return? _Nothing._ After all this trouble, you won't even let me fight for my own people!"

I stared at my bruder in utter shock. He did all _that?_

"That's…that's AWESOME!" I stood up and clapped him on the shoulder, swelling with pride. "Mein Gott, Bruder, I had no idea how my awesome genes had such an effect you! You really did all that?"

He nodded, his eyes burning dangerously.

"Even the part about Russia's house?"

He nodded again. I couldn't help but grin. If Luddy was strong enough to go to that creep's place and come back in one piece, then just maybe….

An image flashed before my eyes. Luddy, lying in the mud, a crimson stain blossoming across his chest. His face was pale and splattered with blood, his breath coming in short rasping gasps.

"Bruder…save me…."

"NEIN!"

My own shout snapped me out of the trance, and the haunting face was replaced by the surprised one that Luddy had now.

"Bruder, what – "

"You're not going to war!" I looked over mein kleinen bruder, seeing how scrawny and inexperienced he was. He wouldn't last a minute in that hell.

"But Bruder!"

"I am _not_ going to lose you."

I looked Ludwig in the eyes. So young, so full of possibility, so eager to become the warrior he had heard about in my stories. Of course he wanted to fight. Of course he thought war was heroic. And it's all my fault.

He has _no idea._

Luddy looked at me with eyes burning with determination. "Bruder, you won't lose me. You've taught me well. I can do this!"

"Luddy…it's not what you think it is. Those were just stories, war isn't really like that."

"Then how will I ever know what war is like if you don't let me be the nation that I know I am?"

His words hit me like a slap in the face. Ever since I found him, I had promised myself I would keep mein kleinen bruder out of the hell that was war. The screams, the blood, the pain of thousands of soldiers dying. If we were humans, the torture would have driven us mad centuries ago.

And yet…

Luddy was right. He was a nation, too. And no matter how much I tried to prevent it, he was growing up.

I looked at him for a long time. At last the determination burning in his eyes reminded me of the most important thing: He was my bruder. And anyone with my awesome blood pumping though their veins had to be awesome at kicking arsch.

"Alright." I finally said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You said you needed a uniform, right?"

I am AWESOME!

Gilbert Beilschmidt

The Great Prussia

**Translations:**

**Das Werk ist vollbracht- The work is done.**

**Wir sind Deutchland! - We are Germany!**

**Prost! - A toast!**

**Fur Deutschland! - For Germany!**

**Zu den großen Preußen! - To The Great Prussia!**

**Warte- Wait**

**komm zuruck - Come back**

** 'Auf einen noch, auf einen weiteren, oh bitte, mein Bruder- one more, one more, oh please, brother**

**/**

**Preußenlied - English translation**

**I am a Prussian, know ye my colours?**

**the flag floats black and white before me;**

**that for freedom's sake my fathers died,**

**to that, know it, hint my colours.**

**Never will I trembling quail,**

**as them will I dare.**

**Be it a rainy day, be it cheerful sunshine,**

**I am a Prussian, want nothing to be but a Prussian.**

**/**

**With affection and loyalty I approach the Throne,**

**from which gently a Father talks to me;**

**and as the Father is faithful to his son,**

**as will I be faithful with him and falter not.**

**the bonds of affection are firm.**

**Hail my Fatherland!**

**The King's call penetrates my heart so deep:**

**I am a Prussian, want nothing to be but a Prussian.**

**/**

**And when the evil storm storms around me,**

**the night alight in lightnings glow;**

**Even so, it has stormed worse in the world already,**

**and what didn't tremble was the Prussian courage.**

**may rock and oak tree shatter,**

**I will not tremble.**

**it storms, it thunders, lightning may strike wildly:**

**I am a Prussian, want nothing to be but a Prussian.**

**/**

**And we, the we on the east - and North seashore,**

**when wakes posed, poled of rock and wind,**

**we, the since Duppel by of the leech band**

**at Prussia's Throne and people outstretch are,**

**we will not backwards look,**

**no, forewarning at confidence!**

**we call sound at all the world into :**

**really we're Prussian, will Prussian be!**

**Sorry for so many translations! :/ Also updates will be about once a week or so after this. :)**

**Edit: The next few chapters are battle scenes, and I have yet to figure out how to write them...If anyone knows of any good hardcore battle fics, plz pm me so I can get some epic ideas! Hahaha! :P**


	10. Bloody Betrayal

**Yaay, I FINALLY finished the chapter! Whew, took a while...**

**The rating may go up a little for violence, but I don't think it's that bad. Everything here is based off of the Battle of Custoza - the first battle of the Austro-Prussian war. This is my first real fighting scene, so please review!**

**Background: During the Napoleonic Wars, France gained sovereignty over Italy, promising a "Unified Italy." Austria didn't take to this very well...**

**Virtual cookies to anyone who gets the Master and Commander reference. ;)**

June 4, 1866

Custoza

7pm

Over the fields, we could see them. A mass of troops easily twice as big as ours, trained and ready to kill. The air was tense with the preparation for battle, soldiers loading their rifles and saying quick prayers to Gott. I surveyed the scene with a grim feeling in the pit of my stomach. As many times as I had gone to war, the feeling was always the same. No matter if we won or lost, I knew that by the end of the day thousands of my own men would die in my name.

It felt strange, going to war with the boy I had raised. But I had no sympathy for Feliciano – not since he abandoned me for France. I wasn't going to show one ounce of mercy to that little traitor.

"Kapitän Edelstein!" A young corporal shook me out of my thoughts. He guided his horse over to mine and saluted.

"The Calvary is ready to attack, sir."

"Gut." I swung my own horse around to face the rows of snorting nostrils and pawing hoofs, each rider's face stern with determination.

"Alright, men, listen up!" The hubbub died down immediately as each soldier trained his eye on me.

"Now is the time to show those pathetic pasta-lovers what happens to anybody who thinks they can just waltz in and take over our land. Do you want those pansies calling Venetia their home?"

"NEIN!" The men roared.

"Do you want your children eating pasta for breakfast?"

"NEIN!"

"Then let them RUE the day they interrupted our unprecedented music-making!"

"Für Österreich!" The men shouted, thrusting their rifles into the air. I nudged my horse to face the Italian army. My eyes narrowed as I readied myself to kill.

"FÜR ÖSTERREICH!" I roared, and spurred my horse into a gallop. The men's battle cries were drowned out by the deafening thunderstorm of hoofs pounding into the earth as we charged. Soon we could hear the alarmed shouts of the Italians as they prepared for the onslaught. Mechanical clicks rippled from behind me, each man cocking his rifle and aiming into their ranks. I picked up my own Lorenz and squinted down the barrel.

_Get off my land._ I thought before pulling the trigger, and with an ear-splitting CRACK the battle began.

Gunshots peppered the air and now we were close enough to hear the cries of Italians as our bullets met their mark. The rest of the Calvary began to spread out behind me, the ground vibrating with the power of each gallop. I had barely taken three shotswhen I felt a tremor go through my horse. A split second later his front legs buckled and I was thrown forward. My outstretched hands did nothing to break my fall as my face grinded into the dirt. My teeth sliced into my lip and my mouth was filled with the tang of fresh blood. Trembling with shock, I tried to push myself back up, but something huge crushed my lower torso and pinned me to the ground.

"Scheiße!" I cursed, panicking under the immense weight of my own horse.

Then the thunder came.

All I could do was to cover my head with my hands and pray as the earth shook beneath me, the air rushing with the pounding of hooves. I winced when something grazed my hair. Just when I thought I was safe, pain exploded in my left shoulder and I heard a series of sickening cracks.

Scheiße. Scheiße ficken _Scheiße!_

By now the earthquake died down as the remaining Calvary moved around me. My own men were screaming and falling off of their horses. I had expected it, but still I winced when it came: that dull throbbing in my head that meant my people were dying. It was about to get ten times worse.

Gritting my teeth, I dug my right elbow into the ground and dragged myself out from under my dead horse. Every time I moved, pain shot up my shoulder like hot shards of glass. Blood streamed from my nose – it must have been broken. I began to feel delirious, but a bullet whizzing not three inches from my head snapped me back into focus. With a grunt I finally managed to yank my legs free, and I snatched up my rifle.

The battle was at its peak – shots ringing out in all directions, horses trampling over dead bodies and whinnying in pain as the Italians took down our Calvary. Still lying on the ground, I cocked my Lorenz and took aim, careful not to put any weight on my left shoulder. CRACK. Headshot. The Italian's back arched and he fell backward. I reloaded and cocked again. CRACK. Caught on the shoulder. The soldier's arms spun like a pinwheel, throwing him off balance. Once more ramming powder into the muzzle of my Lorenz, I cocked a third time. I followed the chaos with the barrel, until I trained it right on an Italian's heart…

The man grasped his chest and opened his mouth to scream, but the sound I heard was much closer. I glanced over to see one of my men, his foot still caught under his horse, fresh blood soaking his uniform. He clutched his stomach and groaned, pressing his head to the ground. CRACK. A bullet buried itself into my horse, and I realized I needed to get out of there NOW.

I rolled onto my side so I could get up without using my shoulder, then ran behind the other soldier's horse.

"Ich bin hier her gekommen um dir zu helfen," I assured him, crawling to his side and twisting his foot out from under the horse. He groaned again and rolled onto his side, his eyes shut tight with agony as his stomach continued seep blood. I was caught off guard by his young age - he looked about seventeen or so. I hooked my right arm around his shoulders and dragged him back behind the horse. He helped by pushing himself along the ground, but once I let go of him he went completely limp. His chest heaved as he gasped for air, and I frantically tore strips of my tunic to make a bandage.

"Theresa…" He gasped.

"Schweige. You need to conserve your energy."

"Aber ich versprochen ... Ich habe ihr versprochen ..."_But I promised…I promised her…_

Trying to ignore his laments, I ripped open his crimson shirt to reveal a deep bullet wound. He hissed when I tried to press a bandage to it.

"Nein, ich bin zu verletzt, um geheilt zu werden."_No, I'm too hurt to be healed_. He insisted, pushing away my hands with clammy, blood-stained ones.

"Lass mich dir helfen!"_Let me help you!_ I cried, wringing my hands in frustration. Of all the thousands of deaths I had witnessed, I had rarely done a single thing to help my soldiers. And now when I had at last made an effort, this boy claimed he was beyond help! More angry than anything, I tried again to wrap the bandages around his wound.

"Nein!" He clutched the sleeves of my uniform. His eyes wide with panic, but his voice was calm.

"Ich kann nicht geheilt werden. Ich werde für mein Land sterben."

I stared at him. _I will die for my country._ The boy's bloody hands slipped from my sleeves and he closed his eyes, somehow at peace despite the blood burbling from his stomach and the gunshots ringing out all around us.

"Für Österreich…." Were his last words as he fell forever silent.

I have never cried for a simple, single soldier in my life. I have seen thousands of men go to war in my name and perish in unspeakable ways. But there was something about this boy. Something about how he was so content to give up everything – even his life – for his country. For _me._

_Für Österreich._

Unexpected tears started to roll down my cheeks as I stared at the lifeless face of this boy, whose name I didn't know. I was so focused that I didn't notice when the gunshots began to die down and my men cheered in the distance.

"Kapitän Edelstein!"

I looked up to see my corporal, covered in dirt and spatters of blood. Apparently he, too, had been thrown off his horse. Despite this, he was grinning.

"Kapitän," he smiled, "You'll never believe what happened! As you know, our Calvary has been crippled and we have lost a great deal of horses. But those pathetic Italians high-tailed it anyway and now all they can do is defend!"

I sighed, remembering how Italy acted around my house. How he even had an army _at all_ was a wonder to me.

"Sehr gut." I stood up and blinked away my tears, giving the boy one last glance. Then I shifted my gaze to the Italians – a mass of pasta-loving cowards who thought they could take what this boy had died for.

_Oh, no you don't. _I thought, cringing at the image of Feliciano trying to run this place. _Not on my life._

12 am

The blistering July air seemed to bake us alive in our uniforms as we waited. Insects buzzed around us and sweat rolled down my neck. I tried to ignore the general ache that racked my body - the increasing throbbing of my head as more and more of my soldiers died. Needless to say, it is difficult to ignore pain when you are lying motionless in a thicket of reeds, taking a bath in your own sweat and trying to breathe without making any noise at all.

I strained my ears at the sound of swirling water and guttural splashes. The Italians were on the move, crossing the Mincio River by foot. We wouldn't be able to see them until they reached the other side – until it was too late to turn back. I tightened my grip on my rifle.

Soon the splashes were punctuated by the squelch of mud as their first ranks reached the east bank. Leaves and twigs crunched beneath their boots as they neared us. Shiny black leather glinted through the reeds and we held our breath, not daring to move. Boots crunched and sweat dripped as we waited for their troops to cross. The air was so thick with apprehension that I could taste it.

_Not yet. _We needed to wait until more than half of their regiment had crossed the river, but it was possible to wait too long, and then they would spot us. .Just a little longer…

_Squelch, squelch._ Suddenly a pair of boots stopped inches from my nose.

"Aspetta." The soldier ordered, and more troops came to a halt.

"Pensavo di aver visto qualcosa muoversi laggiù."

I cursed mentally. Had they seen us? The boots not three inches from my nose shifted to face me.

"Forse…"

Without thinking I grabbed my rifle and lunged forward with all my might. There was a sickening squelch as the bayonet sank deep into his gut and my arm was soaked with crimson.

"ANGRIFF!" I roared, and two hundred Austrian soldiers exploded from the reeds, brandishing bayonets and screaming at the top of their lungs. The Italians had never been so terrified in all their lives.

In less than a second five soldiers lay dead at my feet. The Italians' first reaction was panic, and we lashed out at them with no resistance. After the initial shock, the battle became brutal. Even from a distance, it was impossible to shoot without hitting a fellow soldier.

Bayonet fighting is the nastiest thing I have ever had to do. It involves slicing people open as quickly and violently as possible. One must stay on guard and block any attempted swipes to your neck, gut, or any other part of your body that you would like to keep. About thirty seconds into the fight, my uniform was almost entirely soaked with blood.

I pulled my rifle out of another soldiers' stomach and ducked, barely dodging a jab to my neck. I rammed my rifle into the attacker's side, knocking him off balance. He grabbed my sleeve on the way down, and I fell on top of him. Cursing, I scrambled to my knees and punched him hard enough to knock out a few teeth. I reached for my rifle but he grabbed my collar, socking me likewise. I closed my fingers around his neck and pinned him to the ground, slipping a pocket knife out of my uniform. The man's eyes widened with horror before I drew a red line across his neck, then I stood and snatched up my rifle.

After five minutes of fighting, the Italians began to retreat back across the river. They ran like mad men, arms flailing and stumbling into the bloody waters of the Mincio. I have never seen an army disperse so quickly.

One soldier lagged behind, staggering due to a leg wound as he groped through the mud. I picked up a stone and flung it at the back of his knees. The stone met its mark, and the man cried out in pain and fell into the water with a splash. I seized my rifle and ran at him full-speed, the tip of my bayonet glistening with blood. Right before I reached him, he spun around holding up his own rifle as a shield. The momentum was so great that there was a splintering CRACK and the soldier's rifle split in half. I drew back for the fatal stab…and then froze.

The man sat collapsed on his knees, tears streaming out of huge amber eyes. Through the mud I could see that his hair had an auburn tint to it…and then of course there was that curl.

"Italy."

I towered over him, pointing the tip of my bayonet directly at his face. I expected him to start sobbing and making every excuse for me to spare him, but he did no such thing. Instead he just looked at me with a flash of terrified bravery, his eyes shining with tears. I hadn't seen him since he abandoned me for France.

"Austria, I failed! I promised him I would win, but I can't!"

I curled my lip in disgust.

"Shut up, boy. I have no sympathy for traitorous little brats." He shrank back, hurt.

"I didn't betray you! I didn't want to hurt anyone - I just wanted to see mio fratello again!"

"And look where that's gotten you!" I snapped. "I said you weren't strong enough and you didn't listen. You chose to follow that idiot France's dream instead. This is what happens when you disobey your master!"

"But Austri - AH! " I cuffed him on the side of his head with my rifle – not hard, but enough to bring fresh tears to his eyes.

"This isn't the time for apologies, Italy. This is war. Do you surrender?"

"I – I can't…" he whimpered, staring at the bloody water. I scowled. Surely I had raised him better than this?

"Don't be ridiculous. I have you at gunpoint. If you don't surrender, I will have to hurt you."

He shook his head fervently. "No, I promised! I promised him I would win!"

My patience was growing thin.

"This is _war_, Italy, nobody gives a damn about promises. Prussia is just using you as a distraction while he gathers troops! The sooner I get you out of the way the better – now SURRENDER, or I will knock you unconscious."

Italy shot me an accusing look. "I'm not talking about Prussia. I mean Holy Rome!"

I was taken aback. It seemed a lifetime ago when those two were running around my house, drawing mustaches on my portraits. I remembered the day Italy cried when Holy Rome left. He never came back, and I was so sure that Feliciano had figured it out by now.

"Italy, Holy Rome has been dead for years."

He looked up at me with a flash of determination in his ginger eyes – something I had never seen before.

"No, he's _alive!_ Fratello won't believe it either, but I _know_ it's him! He just can't remember anything!"

"Who can't remember anything?" I asked slowly, narrowing my eyes so he wouldn't forget who was in charge here.

"Germany! Germany is really Holy Rome, he just doesn't - _eek!_ "

I grabbed him by the nape of his uniform and held him, trembling, above the water. I stared at him cold and hard.

"Italy. Did Germany ask you to do this?"

"S-si…"

So many emotions coursed through me that I didn't even know how to react. _Ludwig?_ Ludwig had…_lied _to me? After all I've done to raise him, to teach him how to be a proper gentleman, and now he was setting me up for _war? _I have never felt so betrayed since Italy walked right out of my house, happily holding hands with his new "Big Brother France". It took every ounce of my self-control not to scream in frustration. What have I done to deserve this?

And then I realized the awful truth: I owned half of Germany's land. Of course he would go to war – he wanted it _back._ I felt as if I might be sick.

"…Austria?"

Italy's timid voice snapped me back into reality and my vision focused on his bloodied features. All at once, I was filled with rage. My face twisted into a bitter scowl and I flung him back into the water. He began to cry again, tears mixing with smudges of dried blood on his face. I turned to walk away, but stopped when I heard him sob,

"A-austria, it hurts…war h-hurts…"

I looked down gravely at my blood-stained uniform; The blood of Italians.

"You can thank Germany for that," I said bitterly, not even bothering to turn around.

Unterzeichnet,

Roderich Edelstein

Austria

**At 5pm on June 4, 1866, the Italian army was driven out of Custoza. They had a force twice the size of their Austrian counterparts, but in the end retreated without orders and found themselves surrounded.**

**And GAH, every time I write for Italy, he's in tears! I'm so sorry, Feli! :'(**

**Translations:**

**Für Österreich! - For Austria!**

**Ich bin hier her gekommen um dir zu helfen- I'm here to help you**

**Schweige- Don't speak**

**Aspetta - Wait**

**Pensavo di aver visto qualcosa muoversi laggiù. - I thought I saw something move over there.**

**Forse... - Maybe...**

**Unterzeichnet - Signed**


	11. Tomatoes and Tears

**A break from the hardcore emotion/action... This chap isn't really that historical; just for the sake of the story. And why can't I write a happy Italy?D:**

Dear Diary,

I can't believe it! At long last, I am off to war with mein alterer bruder! I can't describe the pride I felt when I put on my uniform. This is it – the moment I've been waiting for since as long as I can remember.

Early this morning, Bruder and I boarded the railway to Huhnwasser. The train station was bustling with hundreds of young men in uniform, each with a gun slung across his back. I was surprised to see that there were plenty of boys who looked my age – young, thin teenagers with determination in their eyes. Of course they have not nearly the experience that I do; my memory goes back about sixty years, though I'm not sure how old I actually am.

I surveyed the crowd, taking it all in. These were our people. Physically it was impossible to tell the Germans from the Prussians, but somehow I was able to recognize each and every young man who was from a German state. They are a part of me – my blood runs through their veins. I swelled with pride. These were the young men who were ready to fight and face great trials all in the name of their country. It no longer mattered whether they were from Oldenburg or Brunswick; they were German. My whole body tingled with excitement. _German. _How magnificent it will be when all of the states are united!

I was so enthralled that I began moving with the crowd when they started boarding. A hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Whoa, hold your horses, dummkopf. We don't ride with them."

I looked at Gilbert in confusion and he flashed me an amused grin.

"Follow the Awesome Me!"

I rolled my eyes and followed the bob of his ridiculous feathered hat through the crowd. We wove to the front of the train where a group of important-looking men stood. Their uniforms were adorned with dozens of medals and their hats were even more absurd than Bruder's.

"General Preußen!" The men all saluted and snapped their heels as we approached. Bruder saluted in turn.

"Guten Tag, Männer!" There was a flash in his eyes that told me he was looking forward to crushing Austria. It was then that I realized most of the Generals had trained their eyes on me.

"Wer ist jetzt das Kind, Beilschmidt?" One of them asked. I felt my face flush with anger. _Kid?_ I was older than all of them put together! I opened my mouth to protest, when Bruder cut in with an obnoxious laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! Das ist kein Kind, General; es ist dein ganzes Grafschaft!"

The Generals looked at each other in confusion while I shot a surprised glance at Bruder. Were they supposed to know that I wasn't human?

"Mein… Land?" The man studied me hard with squinted eyes. After a moment he asked,"Ist dein Name Brunswick?

I glanced at Bruder and he nodded, the ghost of a smile on his face. Then I squared my shoulders and looked the General in the eye.

"Nein, ich bin Deutschland."

There was a confused murmur amongst the men. _Deutschland? There is no such thing!_ This time I did not need Bruder's approval to speak up. I rose to my fullest height and said in the strongest, most resolute voice I could muster,

"Ich bin Deutschland! Ich bin Sachsen, Bayern, Württemberg und Hannover. Ich bin Baden, Hessen-Kassel, Hessen-Darmstadt und Nassau. Ich bin Deutschland."*****

The officers all stared at me in amazement. Finally after a moment of silence, the first man saluted and snapped his heels.

"General Deutschland!" The rest soon followed, and I looked over to see Prussia grinning with pride.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that was awesome!"

I couldn't help but smile as we boarded the train and set off to Huhnwasser.

After a few hours of watching the countryside glide past the window, the train finally hissed to a stop.

"Come on Luddy! Und try not to get lost." Gilbert ignored my glare as we filed out of the car and into the warm summer breeze. The air buzzed with the voices of thousands of soldiers and orders being called out as we unloaded supplies from the train. It was about thirty minutes before Bruder and I were setting up our tent.

"Go ahead. You can say it."

I frowned at Gilbert, who was busy hammering a steak into the ground.

"Say what?"

He looked up from his work, a cocky grin plastered across his face.

"That the sheer AWESOMENESS of my army is blowing your mind in to a million little pieces! You have never been overwhelmed with so much awesomeness, and the awesome is just too much for you to handle!"

I wrinkled my nose. How is it possible that mein alterer bruder acts more immature than me? I will never understand it. I was about to mouth off to him, when something smashed into the side of my head with a giant SPLAT! Red juice ran down my neck and Bruder just stared at me, his mouth hanging open. Did I smell…_tomato?_

"COME HERE, YOU FUCKING POTATO BASTARD AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO JERKS WHO JUST STAND BACK AND LET MY LITTLE BROTHER LOSE ! YOU ASKED FOR IT, YOU GET IT, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF CRABBY KRAUT!"

Before I knew what was happening, I was being pelted by a bombardment of tomatoes while Bruder fell to the ground laughing. Red juice and squishy pulp smashed into my brand new uniform, and one hit me in the eye.

"STOP, Romano, don't hurt him!" A familiar voice called out.

"What - GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, YOU IMBECILE!"

The barrage of tomatoes came to an abrupt halt and a bush to my left began to rustle violently. After some more shouts, cursing in Italian, and squeaks, someone launched out of the bush and sprinted in my direction.

"Romano, NO!"

Romano leapt onto me and began pounding my head with his fists. It took a minute for me to push him off, but then I socked him in the face and he staggered backwards, falling hard on his butt. I punched him again. And again. Gott, this felt good!

"Germany, STOOOP!"

For some strange reason, Italy's sobbing voice actually got me to look up. I was surprised to see that he was covered in bloody bandages, with a cut lip and bruises all over his body. His eyes were wide, as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Please…please don't fight. No more fighting." His huge amber eyes looked directly into mine, and my heart melted.

"Aww, it was just getting good!"

We all spun around to see Gilbert, who had been sitting on the ground watching the whole time. He looked on expectantly, eager for the next punch. I groaned and stood up, offering a hand to a bruised Romano, who cursed in Italian and swatted it away.

"Fucking potato bastard…"

"So…what happened?" I asked Italy. His eyes shot to the ground and his lip began to tremble.

"I – I…." Without warning, he fell to his knees and burst into tears.

"I lost! I know I promised I would win and I'm sorry – I'm really, really sorry! I really tried, I did the best I could, but Austria was too strong! He's so scary when he gets mad and he was pointing a gun at me - -"

"Hold on a sec." Bruder stood up, looking at Italy with a kind of contempt. "Did you say you lost… to ASSTRIA?"

"Si!" Italy wailed. "He's so much bigger and stronger than me, and he had a gun and it had blood on it and I hate blood but there was blood everywhere - -" His words tumbled out in a great waterfall of remorse, and by now Bruder and I had stopped listening. I tried to ignore the fact that Gilbert was glaring at me.

"I thought these two were going to _help_ us, not drown us in tomato juice and tears! Although that _was _damn funny – you should have seen the look on your face when that first tomato hit!"

"YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU TOO, RABBIT EYES?"

Despite the threat, Romano was still sitting on the ground, rubbing his soon-to-be black eye. Italy hadn't stopped wailing.

"We need to talk." Bruder muttered into my ear. I felt my stomach sink to my toes – I have never felt so embarrassed. He led me behind another tent, Romano still screaming obscenities at us. I looked down at my feet, refusing to meet mein bruder's eyes.

"Es tut mir leid." I muttered. "I had no idea…"

Bruder put a hand on my shoulder, and I reluctantly looked up into his ruby red eyes.

"Just promise me you will NEVER make an alliance with Italy again. Got it?"

I almost said yes, but then remembered Gilbert's promise to Hungary about not bothering Austria.

"Erm…Isn't it a bad idea to make promises like that?"

"Bruder, you're missing the point. They suck. All they do is make pasta. If you're going to make an alliance – for the LOVE OF GOTT – Do NOT make one with Italy!"

I gazed at the ground again, thinking. After a moment I looked sternly into his eyes.

"Alright. I promise never to make an alliance with Italy again."

"Gut." Bruder let out a sigh. "Now let's get those two dummkopfs out of my awesome camp. They're ruining the awesomeness! I will not stand it!"

I followed him back out into the open, smiling to myself. Bruder may have taught me how to cook wurst and fire a gun….

But he also taught me how to cross my fingers when I do not want to make a promise.

Mit freund lichen Grüßen,

Ludwig Beilschmidt

German Confederation

***Germany is naming some of the German states, saying that he is not one, but all of them united. **

**Translations:**

**Wer ist jetzt das Kind, Beilschmidt? - Who's the kid, Beilschmidt?**

** Das ist kein Kind, General; es ist dein ganzes Grafschaft! - That is no kid, General; that is your country!**

** Ist dein Name Brunswick?- Are you Brunswick?**

**Es tut mir leid - I'm sorry**


	12. War Stories

**FINALLY. I worked like a computer Nazi this weekend to get this one up. Sorry if my writing style changes a bit - I've started reading ****The Things They Carry**** by Tim O'Brien. AMAZING book about the Vietam war - I highly reccomend it!**

**Again, rating may go up for violence. Everything here is based off of fact. Also virtual cookies for The Incredibles reference! ^ ^**

The Great Prussia's Diary

I am AWESOME!

I don't want to get all poetic about it. This is war. This is what I do. Yeah, so I lied to Bruder when I told him I wasn't invincible. Well, you've got to be shitting yourself if you think The Great Prussia is anything but. I breathed it in deep - the smell of gunpowder and smoking flesh and that Gott-awful body odor was like reliving an old memory. Some childhood, huh? That's why I lied to Luddy. Make him think he could die by the bite of a bullet. But damn, the kid has guts. He'll find out soon enough – that it's worse when you _can't_ die.

It was about 8:00am this morning when we cleared the passes. June 27, 1866. What a glorious day to kick arsch. We were deep in the belly of the Giant Mountains – a modest range, made up of steep hills and miniature drop-offs blanketed by trees. Or at least, it seems modest until you have to go tramping through it for an entire day. But my soldiers are so awesome; they never complain.

Bruder didn't complain either – only when I ordered him to stay behind once we reached Trautenau. Gott, the kid was furious. His face turned bright red and he glared at me so hard I felt my skull start to melt. Then he actually exploded – started yelling things at me he probably learned from…well, me. Fuck. Anyways, it was kind of embarrassing but in the end I won as always.

When we first marched into Trautenau, it was all but empty. There was an eerie kind of silence. The shudders to the windows were shut tight, the houses unnaturally still. For a long while the only sound was the flap of some laundry and our footsteps as we advanced into town. Splitting up, hiding behind houses, straining our ears for any sign of the Austrian militia. The silence was excruciating, tricking us into thinking we were alone.

Then out of the stillness came a noise: A steady scratching on the cobblestone. My platoon tensed and we all aimed our rifles, ready to kill. _Scratch, scratch, scratch._ Some movement caught my awesome eyes and I closed my finger around the trigger...

A small, scruffy dog came trotting up the abandoned street, its claws scratching the cobblestone. It looked straight at us with innocent eyes and wagged its tail. A sigh went up amongst our platoon as we lowered our guns, smiling at the mistake. Then an ear-splitting CRACK ripped the air, and the dog fell down dead.

There was a moment of stunned silence as we all stared at the small, lifeless form crumpled in the street. The gunshot was that of an Austrian Lorenz rifle – loud, shrieking, like a rocket. It echoed around the valley, daring us to come out and fight.

Just shows what a fucking idiot he is.

Shots rang out everywhere. From windows, balconies, front yards, even stacked furniture in the streets. Trautenau was a giant maze, each corner, nook and cranny a place to hide, aim, shoot some damned Austrian in the head, and dart to the next hiding spot. Our main objective was to take the armory in the center of town. It wasn't long before the cobblestones were slippery with blood, and that familiar smell of death and gunpowder filled my awesome lungs. My nostrils flared; sweat dripping off my hair and trickling down the side of my neck. Bullets buried themselves into the wall inches from my head, and I spotted the sharp-shooter from the top window of the house across the street. He was reloading. Bringing my rifle to my shoulder, I aimed straight for his temple.

KA-CHOOM.

Dreyse needle guns – my pride and joy. A quick breech load, none of that muzzle-ramming shit that those pathetic Austrians have to mess with. KA-CHOOM. Crank open the shaft, stick in another bullet, crank shut, aim, fire. KA-CHOOM. It was almost music to my awesome ears – a kind of sick rhythm of killing. Of course, I feel it too. Those Gott-awful headaches that crash down when your men start to die. It's always a shock at first, no matter how many times I've done this.

As we moved in towards town square, we took one house at a time, clearing each of any stray soldiers. I leaned on the wall of one house, three men behind me. I came around the corner with the point of my gun and felt a bullet graze my ear. I took a shot but missed as the offender dashed into the house, and I kicked open the door to follow him. The dummkopf was running towards the stairs with his back to me. I aimed for the spot between his shoulder blades.

KA-CHOOM!

After a short spasm he fell backwards in slow-motion, arms flailing. He was dead before he hit the ground. I heard a small, terrified gasp and snapped my head up, gripping my rifle. But when I saw the source of the sound, I lowered it. Crouched under the table was a small boy – maybe five or six. He was covering his head with scrawny arms, his huge brown eyes staring directly at me, wide with absolute terror. He had watched me shoot his fellow Austrian.

"Was hast du vor?" I demanded, glancing around sharply for any soldier that might be hiding in the shadows. The boy cowered and shook, his lip trembling.

"Bitte ... töte mich nicht…" _Please…don't kill me. _

Shots echoed from outside as we stared at each other, my shadow elongated across the floor. I felt myself grow angry. Why was this kid even here? He wasn't supposed to see all this bloodshed, he wasn't supposed to be here making me feel like a heartless son-of-a-bitch with a gun. I frowned and said,

"Ich werde dich nicht töten. Verweile im Inneren bis die Straßen schweigen. Hast du mich verstanden?

_I'm not going to kill you. Stay inside until the streets are silent, understood?_

The kid barely nodded, his eyes darting to my rifle. I gave him one last look, then turned on my heel and slammed the door shut. It's situations like that I'd prefer to avoid. Situations where you're wondering if you're doing the right thing. I am The Great Prussia. I always do the right thing.

It took about for hours of hell for us to finally secure the armory. The streets of Trautenau were littered with dead bodies and the stench of dried blood. Doors broken down, windows shattered, bullet holes, the works. This town won't forget this day for a long while.

I am AWESOME!

Gilbert Beilschmidt

The Great Prussia

* * *

June 27, 1866

Trautenau

Verdammt! I just HATE Gilbert sometimes! The idiot won't even let me fight. Even after a day-and-a-half of marching through these Gott-forsaken mountains without a drop of complaining, he still doesn't think I'm good enough. I am going to KILL him when I get the chance.

Wait…nein. Not kill.

Gilbert's orders to say behind left me with nothing to do but clean weapons and prepare medical supplies. The camp was tense with apprehension as we strained our ears for any sign of the fight. The valley was dead silent for a long time, then finally a Lorenz shot ripped through the air and echoed all around. We all froze, listening. There was a short pause, then the air became peppered with dozens of rounds from both sides. I was sitting on a tree stump, sharpening swords, when it hit. An excruciating headache; the kind that racks your whole body and screams and refuses to go away. It hit me like a slap to the face – abrupt and sharp, and I knotted my fingers in my hair and cried out in surprise.

"Was ist los?" _What's wrong? _A General asked, startled at my reaction.

"Ich… weiß nicht." _I don't know._ I moaned, rubbing my temples in a futile attempt to subside the throbbing.

"Wasser?" I looked up to see the General offering me his canteen. So he thought I was weak.

"Nein, danke."

With a great effort, I was able to ignore the throbbing of my head for nearly four hours before Bruder and the rest of our troops captured Trautenau. It was considerably worse by then. What was _wrong_ with me? I was meaning to ask Gilbert, but I discovered the answer on my own.

At about noon the reserves were ordered to march through Trautenau and further up the mountain. Even before we stepped into the maze of houses, we had to breathe through our mouths so as not to choke on the stench of death. I nearly gagged when it first hit me – a wet, rotting, clinging smell that just felt wrong. Then my boots slipped on something slick and I looked down to see the cobblestones coated in rust. Except it wasn't rust – it was blood. I felt my stomach clench, but forced myself to hold my head up and keep walking. About twenty seconds later, I saw a lump in the road. Only I knew it wasn't a lump – it was a person. My heart began to pound in my chest. The Austrian soldier lay sprawled across the street, flies already encircling his frazzled hair. I couldn't bring myself to look at his face as we passed. The stench grew worse.

I am ashamed to say it, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw today. Until now, I have always thought I was experienced and savvy in the way of war simply because of war stories, or sword-fighting lessons. But no amount of practice can prepare you for true death. Early, unnatural, bloody death that hangs over the town like a sinister fog. It's sprawled across every corner, splattered onto houses, pooling in the streets. It seeps into your uniform and your lungs and you can't escape it. Bruder was right. There was nothing heroic about a corpse hanging from a window, let alone hundreds of them littering the streets of Trautenau.

With a wave of nausea and horror, I realized what the headache was. It was my people dying.

When I finally caught up to Gilbert, neither of us said a word. I'm not sure if my eyes were wide with horror or just solemn and grim as I approached him. But I understood. Gilbert studied me for a few seconds, his face smudged with dirt and blood. His ruby eyes seemed to see right into my soul. Then he put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me close as we marched out of Trautenau and further up the mountain.

~/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/~

Everyone had a job to do. The heights above Neu-Rognitz were bustling with thousands of weapons and soldiers as we moved into position. Bruder called out orders in a loud, commanding voice that no-one dared question. No one, that is, except for me.

"You want me to WHAT?!"

"I don't just _want_ you to, Luddy. I'm ordering you to."

"But – but - -" I felt my face grow red hot with rage. "But you said that last time!" Bruder's expression did not change – hard and unwavering, the face of a General at war.

"And I'm saying it again. _Stay with the reserves._ If I catch you out in the open, you'll never get another sip of beer in your life, understood?"

I glared at him. _Hard_.

"Natürlich."

"I'm serious, Ludwig! It's dangerous out there in the front lines – "

"Nun gut, auf irgendeine Weise schaffen Sie es immer, sich lebend aus der Bredouille zu ziehen..." I muttered as I stormed off, not even letting him finish. This was getting ridiculous. I'm a _country_, for Gott's sake! Those are _my_ men out there risking their lives, and I am not about to stand by and just watch!

I waited for Bruder to be busy again with ordering around soldiers. Making sure he was looking the opposite direction, I shoved my hat down over my blonde hair and made my way nonchalantly to the front lines. Most of the men around me were taller and older in appearance, but I held my head high. _Ich bin Deutchland_. I thought, narrowing my eyes with determination. _I will fight for my land no matter the cost._

In the distance, there was a loud explosion. It tore through the air and grew louder and louder until it struck the mountain, and the whole ground shook. We could hear yells of surprise from the distance and the men became restless.

"Kanonen!" someone shouted. My stomach clenched.

_Cannons._

The air exploded with one blast after another, and through the ranks I could see bright orange flashes on a distant hill. The ground shook and the men began to scatter as cannon balls rocketed by. Dirt flew into the air, men screamed and shouted. There were so many guns firing at us that there were no pauses in the battery. Soon I was choking on smoke, desperately trying to get out of the line of fire. I heard a deafening rip close in behind me – I sprinted as fast as I could and jumped, covering my head with my hands. The cannonball smashed into the ground just meters behind me, and mud and rocks exploded everywhere. I felt a sharp pain as shrapnel cut into my back. I landed hard on my hands, but jumped to my feet and kept running.

"Zurückweichen!" I heard a General call out. It was a retreat. Thousands of Prussian soldiers crested the hill in a mad dash to escape the battery of cannon fire. But as we began to make our way down the side of the mountain, we heard a roar of shouts from below.

"Es sind die Österreicher!" someone shouted.

_It's the Austrians!_

The explosions from cannon fire was replaced with rifle shots. An entire wave of thousands of Austrian soldiers swarmed up the mountainside.

"Für Preußen!" A General shouted, and the men roared and brandished their rifles.

"FÜR PREUßEN!" We all screamed, and met the Austrian front lines head-on.

It was a matter of shooting and not getting shot. Bullets were everywhere – the high-pitched scream of the Austrian Lorenz, and the short blast of our needle guns. My filthy hands shook with adrenaline as I reloaded after each shot, then brought the gun to my shoulder and fired again. Picking off the Austrians was easy. Unlike us, they had to stand up and ram powder down their muzzles, leaving them momentarily defenseless. The air was choked with gunpowder and the screams of men. I tried to ignore the searing headache when it returned.

I was running down a steep incline when my foot caught on a rock and I tripped. I gasped when my hands fell forward to meet thin air – there was a steep drop off and I shut my eyes tight and braced myself for the landing. CRACK. Pain shot up my ankle and my vision swam. I reached for my rifle but my fingers just brushed blades of grass. Panicking, I looked up to see my gun about two meters away. Struggling to my knees, I reached for it - -

"Nicht bewegen."

My head shot up at the familiar voice. He towered over me, gasping for air with hoarse breathing, blood running down his forehead, his uniform torn and coated in filth.

Austria.

His bayonet glistened with blood and his eyes were a flame of fiery malice. I froze, looking up at him with wide eyes. Italy was right – Austria was scary when he gets mad.

"Ergeben."

_Surrender._

Austria's voice was cold and unforgiving. His eyes burned with hate and revenge. When I didn't respond, he took a step towards me and cocked his rifle.

"Ergebe dich oder ich werde dich erschießen."

_Surrender, or I will shoot you._

My eyes widened at the cruelty of his words. How was it possible that this was the same man who scolded me for not wearing my napkin on my lap? There was a terrifying moment of silence, as Austria brought the rifle to his shoulder and squinted down the barrel straight at me….

"YAAAAAAHHHH!"

Something collided into Austria and the gun fired. There was a moment of wild panic as I looked down at my uniform for any blood, but there was none. His rifle had fallen to the ground a few meters away, and he was sprawled across the grass. A man wearing a familiar feathered hat straddled him and started delivering one punch after another.

"DON'T – TOUCH – MEIN – BRUDER!"

I looked on, shocked, when I realized Gilbert had just saved my life. Austria grabbed his wrist and socked him hard across the mouth, then scrambled to his knees and lunged at Gilbert, who met him mid-air. The two fell to the ground in a fury of punches, neither paying any mind to the blood trickling out of their mouths. I tried to stand up, but my ankle gave way and I realized I was immobile.

Austria put Gilbert in a headlock and slammed him into the ground. He tried to run towards me, but Gilbert grabbed his ankle, making him fall on his face. He spun around and kicked Gilbert where it hurts. Ouch. Tears pricked at mein bruder's eyes as he keeled over, and Austria made a wild dash for his gun.

"Oh, no you don't – " Gilbert picked up a rock and hit Austria square in the head. The man cried out in pain and crashed to the ground as blood streamed down his face. I gasped when I realized he was in reach of his rifle. Somehow even after the blow, he was still conscious, and was removing the bayonet with trembling hands. Meanwhile Gilbert had recovered and had already started sprinting towards his nemesis…

"Gilbert, NEIN!"

I was too late. A millisecond before Gilbert reached him, Austria spun around, thrusting the bayonet deep into his side.

"NEIN!" I screamed. Bruder's eyes widened and he gasped, looking down at the crimson stain blossoming across his side. Austria pulled out the bayonet with a sickening squelch, his hand stained with the blood of mein bruder. Gilbert clutched his wound and fell to his knees, teeth clenched and eyes burning with hatred.

"You…you music munching _bastard! _I'll make you wish you were _dead,_ you sorry excuse for a piano pisser! Fucking asristocrap! Lace-linced loony! I'll tear your mole off! I'll fuck your piano! You – you –"

Austria staggered to his feet, gasping for air and pressing a hand to his bleeding head. All around us, the Prussians began retreating back down the mountain as a fresh wave of Austrian soldiers emerged from the passes. I scrambled to mein bruder's side, ignoring the pain in my ankle, tears pricking at my eyes.

"Are – are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright, you dummkopf…." Gilbert winced and his face grew pale from the loss of blood. Austria had picked up his rifle and was limping back down toward his camp. He had won the battle.

"That's right, you'd better run, you two-tailed tramp! You nickering noob of a ninny! You've really done it now, Asstria! YOU'VE AWAKENED THE DEMON!" Gilbert's rant broke into coughs as he doubled over and moaned.

"We need to get you to a doctor," I tore strips of cloth from my tunic to make a bandage and Bruder ripped open his uniform. His pale chest shone with sweat and a deep gash cut into his side. Hissing in pain, he helped me wrap the cloth around his middle.

"You dummkopf," He rasped. "I told you to stay with the reserves."

I looked him in the eyes. "I'm a country, Gilbert. I saw how Austria was still awake after that blow to the head. We can't die, so quit worrying about me."

Gilbert scoffed. "Quit _worrying_ about you? If I recall, I just saved your arsch not ten minutes ago! Your first battle, and you already get cornered by that pussy!"

I glowered at him. "I don't see _you_ doing much better."

"HA! You should have _seen_ me tackle Bach Booger for the first time – It was perhaps the most awesome thing I've ever done! So I was in mortal combat with the top General of the Austrians – the most feared in ALL of Europe – when I sensed something was wrong. I sniffed the air with my awesome nostrils, then narrowed my awesome eyes. _Asstira._ I thought. So I single-handedly (without looking) stabbed the most feared general in all of Europe in the gut, and ran at awesome top-speed to the cliff where I knew the evil Asstria abided. Then I saw it – the demon was closing in on mein kleinen bruder, pointing a rifle right at his face! I got super awesomely pissed, and without even thinking for one moment about my own health, I took a giant awesome leap into the air and sprinted awesomely toward my nemesis, then collided into him with such awesome force that it sent him flying across the hill!"

I couldn't help but smile at the familiar weaving of a war story. Only this time, I realized, it was true. And I had _been_ there. I looked around us – at the thousands of dead bodies and bloodstains, the stench already settling in. I remembered the horror of the canon fire, the absolute fear I felt when Austria had me at gun point. None of it had felt glorious or heroic – nothing like the tale Gilbert was telling now, his red eyes alight with adventure. I crossed my legs, rubbing my ankle and wiping the sweat off my forehead. We sat there, mein bruder and I, as I listened to his story. Even if it wasn't completely true, at least it took my mind off all the suffering.

We are nations. We can't die, yet we must witness the deaths of thousands in our name.

Sometimes I wonder if it's the little things like war stories that keep us going - that keep us from losing our minds.

Mit freund lichen Grüßen,

Ludwig Beilschmidt

German Confederation

**June 27, 1866 was the Battle of Trautenau. The Austrians opened fire with a grand battery of 40 cannons, and in the end a reserve attacked without orders, winning the battle. The Austrians had lost about 5,000 men while the Prussians only lost 1,400.**

**Translations:**

**Was hast du vor?- What are you doing here?**

**Natürlich - Of course (sarcastic)**

**Nun gut, auf irgendeine Weise schaffen Sie es immer, sich lebend aus der Bredouille zu ziehen..."- Yeah, and somehow you always manage to come out alive.**

**Zurückweichen! - Retreat!**

**Nicht bewegen. - Don't move.**

**The next chap is a love letter...Gott help me...**


	13. Der Liebesbrief

**I apologize for how short this is...but I hope it's worth it. ;) **

_My Dearest Elizaveta,_

_Tonight the sky shines with stars that sparkle with untarnished beauty. As I gaze up into the heavens to marvel at the spectacle, I am reminded of your eyes: captivating emerald irises that follow me into my dreams. A cool mountain breeze brushes by my cheek. As I smile, I recall the feel of your sweet breath on my lips moments before Ludwig stumbled upon us. Those weeks I spent with you were moments of heaven – brief breaths of happiness before fate shook me awake from such dreams and reminded me who I am. Never in my life have I wished so longingly to be someone else._

_ For as long as I can remember, I was in love with the rolling hills and sweet summer breezes, magnificent skies and hard-working people of Austria. Every drop of sweat and iced cake and stroke of a violin was my first love – it was the land of Austria that I fought for. It inspired me and gave me an indescribable energy and hope through all these times of troubles. Yet now I have found an entirely new source of inspiration._

_It seems that the distance between us has only strengthened my feelings for you, Elizaveta. I do not deny that at times I fear this indicates my weakness as a nation. Should not I feel the most passion for my own people and our land which make up my very identity? Are my duties as the nation of Austria betrayed by my feelings for you? If such is the case, I regret nothing. I am bound to serve this great country, and yet I would give it all away if only to spend my life listening to the music of your laughter._

_You never cease to amaze me, Elizaveta. Your strength and audacity is unmatched, your determination stronger than the sharpest of swords. As I gaze into the depths of heaven tonight I hope to draw from you the courage for what is to come. For you are the star of my inspiration._

_Mit meinen aufrichtigen Zuneigung,_

_Roderich Edelstein_

**Translations:**

**Mit meinen aufrichtigen Zuneigung - With my sincere affections**

**First love letter I've ever written - please review! **

**Big climax scene coming up next!**


	14. An Unexpected Guest

**OH MY GOSH, I am SO sorry for the huge delay! Band Competitions, yadda yadda, let's move on. So this is the first of three chapters in the decisive Battle of Königgrätz. The first paragraph of Austria's entry is straight from a facebook post I made right after we went hiking in the forest around the Zugspitze in Germany. Just thought I'd throw that in there...Enjoy!**

July 2, 1886

North of Sadowa

A series of aggravated clicks punctuated the night air as I made my way to the Officer's tent. _Click, click. Click. Click click. clickclickclickCLICKCLICK._

"VERDAMMT!" Gilbert's voice tore through the peaceful silence and I heard a chair clatter to the floor. Lit candles from within the tent illuminated a soft orange and the anxious silhouettes of officers were crowded around a table. There was a murmur of worried voices as I stepped in, blinking at the sudden brightness.

"Was ist los?" I asked. Gilbert's eyes glinted in the candle light as he glared at an object on the table in front of him: A telegraph.

"Damn thing won't work. Lines are down." He growled, his hands gripping the edge of the table. "From what we saw, I'm guessing the aristocrap has over two-hundred thousand troops. I need Prince Frederick's army tomorrow _morning_. Tomorrow!" At the last word, Gilbert's fist came down on the table, attracting the attention of the other officers.

"Well, we can always go on horseback." Six pairs of eyes turned on me at the suggestion, and Gilbert's lips pressed into a frown.

"Ja, but it's twenty miles to Prince Frederick's position. It would take hours – the riders may not get there until five this morning!"

"I could get there at four."

Gilbert shifted his gaze to me, his eyes two rubies of glowing flame. I returned the stare, making sure he knew I wasn't joking. Skeptical whispers rippled amongst the officers, but I held mein Bruder's gaze. _I can do this. _I thought, my mind screaming the words so that somehow he might hear them. _Let me prove myself._ I could see Gilbert debating with himself behind those eyes – the eyes that had witnessed hundreds of years of history, had watched the great kings and emperors of the world rise and fall like the leaves in autumn. Mein Bruder looked at me for a long time before his lips finally twitched into the ghost of a smile.

"Dann geh."

_Go, then._

There was a brief pause, then the tent exploded with voices of protest from the officers. _But he's so young! He'll never make it! What if he gets shot? What will happen to us then? Are you crazy?_ Bruder silenced them all with a raised palm. He looked each in the eye, his expression stern.

"Mein Bruder mag jung sein, aber er weiß, was er tut."

_Mein Bruder may be young, but he knows what he's doing. _

I felt my chest swell with pride when Bruder looked down and flashed me a grin.

"He was taught by the Awesome Me, after all."

Some of the officers grunted in reluctant agreement, many still eyeing me with disapproval. But they knew better than to contradict The Great Prussia, and one of them left to fetch me a mount. The stallion's sleek black coat glimmered in the moonlight as the Lieutenant unhitched it and brought it to me. Next to me, Bruder craned his neck to look up at the sky.

"Looks like you'll have cloud cover for the majority of the trip. Just pay attention to the moonlight and stay in the shadows." He clapped me on the back. "You know the rest! I'm counting on you, Luddy."

I drank in the glory of this moment. How long have I dreamt of the day I would hear those words? I put my foot in the stirrup and swung my right leg over the saddle.

"Ich werde nicht enttäuschen."

_I won't let you down._

Gilbert smirked. "Just make sure you're there to watch me kick Asstria's aristocrap arsh, or else I'm going to come up with the best war story you've heard in your entire life."

"Something tells me you're going to tell that story anyway."

Gilbert laughed and I kicked the stallion into a gallop. The wind ripped my face as I rode into the depths of the hills, not needing the guidance of the hidden stars above. I could feel every dip and turn of the mountains; I know where each star sparkles beyond the clouds. I _know_ the land. The land is a part of me. And although Austria may have sovereignty, these hills and rivers are foreign to him. Tonight, completely alone save for the stallion and the stars, my heart burns with such determination as I had never felt before.

Austria is on _my_ land. It is time for him to leave forever.

Unterzeichnet,

Ludwig Beilschmidt

German Confederation

* * *

July 3, 1886

Königgrätz

Pine trees towered hundreds of feet above my head, their branches curving down and then up again in a graceful arc. The needles hung like Christmas ornaments, dew drops glistening in the sun's rays. There was no horizon in sight, only a surreal maze of trunks and moss. The forest floor bulged with boulders and roots, all blanketed in a thick carpet of moss. The air was crisp and cool, and the dappled sunlight created a dream-like effect.

Wood splintered with a bone-chilling shatter as the tree behind me was gored by a bullet. With a rush the world came back to me, along with the smell of smoke and gunpowder and perspiration. I cursed myself for losing focus, for becoming captivated by this enchanting landscape. My entire body still throbbed with the ache of having lost five thousand men, and I could feel myself slipping into the jaws of fatigue.

"Mensch, gib dir einen Ruck! Verliere deine Hoffnung nicht! Vorwärts, voran für Österreich!"

_Come on, men! Do not lose heart! Forwards, forwards for Austria!_

A strong, energetic voice pierced the choked air with such clarity that my eyes flashed into focus. My hands tightened around my rifle as I was jolted back into killing mode, peering around the splintered tree trunk and shooting down a Prussian soldier. CRACK.

"Es ist geschafft! Wir haben sie eingeholt!"

_That's it! We have them!_

The rousing voice rang through the trees like a clear bell of inspiration, and I could feel my energy return as the men surged forward in a barrage of gunfire, the Prussians falling into the folds of the forest floor. I glanced sideways to see a general commanding my troops, giving strong and confident orders and returning the vigor to my men that we so needed. I did not recognize him from behind, and his voice held the tinge of a foreign accent. Clear and strong were his words, and his aim true as he shot down one Prussian after another. Darting from one tree to the next, I steadily made my way to him through the gunfire.

"General! Wie kann ich Ihnen zu Diensten stehen?"

_General! How can I be of assistance?_ I called, his back to me. At the sound of my voice, the man seemed to freeze and his rifle fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"General? Was ist los?" Still the man did not move, and I saw the glint of a rifle barrel from behind some ferns.

"General!" I threw myself forward a second before the shot rang out, knocking the General to the ground as I felt a bullet whiz through my hair. We were both sprawled across the forest floor, my arms wrapped tight across his middle. Panting, I sat up with my elbows and looked up to see…

Hair. It spilled out like a silvery river, flawless and flowing and smelling of sweet honeysuckle. My eyes moved upwards to a smooth neck and pink cheeks, that same lovely shade of rose petal that has haunted my dreams for weeks now. And then my eyes fell upon two blazing emeralds, their depths churning with fear and excitement and courage. I felt my jaw drop as I stared into those eyes, and a moment later I realized I had reached out to trace my gloved finger down her cheekbone, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"H…H…." My throat had constricted so that no words could escape, and I felt the panic rise in me like wildfire. Her lips broke into an apologetic smile.

"Do you mind getting off of me so that I can put my hat back on?"

My mouth opened and closed without any words. Enraged at my inability to speak first, I sat up so that we were no longer in such an intimate position. Thousands of questions and protests exploded in my head, but all I could do was to watch as Elizaveta picked up her hat and tied her hair back into a messy knot, tucking the silvery locks out of view. Her sweet smell wafted around me like the caresses of tall grass in spring, threatening to lull me into a love-struck stupor.

"What – What are you _doing_ here?" I finally managed to sputter, my voice raspy with worry. Elizaveta's eyes flashed with adventure.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you."

"Yes but – _why_ are you in an Austrian uniform?"

"Oh, that…" Elizaveta repositioned herself so that she was in a low crouch, and felt the grass for her rifle. Finding nothing, her eyes searched wildly until they settled on a spot somewhere behind me. She reached forward with a slender hand, but I grabbed her wrist and held her back. Her eyes widened in surprise, then her brows furrowed with irritation.

"My _rifle_!" She insisted, trying to yank out of my grip. I held fast, looking her sternly in the eyes.

"Not until you tell me what's going on. Where are your troops? Why was I not informed of your arrival?"

"There are no troops." Her voice was stern as she glared at me, waiting for me to let her go. I felt my heartbeat quicken against my chest. _No troops?_ How was it even possible for a nation to arrive at a battlefield without any men? "_What?_ How can you come here without – then you mean you're by _yourself?_" The last word was a desperate rasp, and my grip tightened on Elizaveta's wrist. She winced but did not pull away.

"I had to! How else was I to avoid getting economically involved? Now if you would _please_ let go and hand me my rifle…" When I did no such thing, Elizaveta's face twisted into a scowl and she lunged forward, reaching frantically for her weapon as I held her back by her wrists. Finally she thrust her whole body forward, so that she knocked me onto my back. I could feel her figure press into me as she reached far above my head and snatched up the gun. By the time she rolled off of me to crouch behind a tree, my face was burning red with embarrassment.

CRACK! Another Prussian soldier was down before I could scramble to my knees and join her. My knees were weak and I could still feel the burn of my cheeks. How could this be happening to me?

"Elizaveta – "

"Eli." She corrected me. I took a deep breath.

"You shouldn't be here."

"And why not?"

"Because you're a _lady!_"

Elizaveta flashed me a glare before raising the rifle and taking down another soldier. Her eyebrows furrowed in irritation as her fingers worked quickly to reload the weapon. "So that's the greeting I get? After all this trouble to come help you, and you're pushing me away?"

"Nein, never!" I cried, my voice sounding much more desperate than intended. How could she know? How could she possibly understand the fear that surged through my veins, that haunting image of a pale blood-stained face framed by muddied chestnut hair, unmoving and lifeless in the moss? I had sworn to keep her safe, and now every second that passed knowing she was in danger seemed to rip me apart with anxiety.

"Never, would I _ever_ push you away…" I whispered. Elizaveta's eyes flicked up to lock with mine, and in them I caught a glimpse of despair and panic – the same helplessness I now felt. Just then a bullet tore through the space between us, and we fell flat onto our stomachs.

"Szemetek…" Elizaveta hissed through clenched teeth. "That shot was much too close."

Just then I heard a rustle of leaves behind me, then a sinister _click. _I rolled to the side just as another gunshot rang out. Then another. CRACK! My head shot up to see Elizaveta on her feet, wisps of smoke wafting from the barrel of her Lorenz.

"A fenébe, I missed!"

I felt a hand grip my ankle as I was pulled back into the greenery. I seized my rifle and held it in front of my chest like a shield. Wood splintered and I gasped at the force of the Prussian's bayonet striking the spot just above my heart. CRACK! It was not a gunshot, but the shatter of the Prussian's skull as Elizaveta struck him with the butt of her gun. His head jerked sideways and he stumbled, losing his grip on his rifle. Elizaveta's boot lodged deep into his gut and he fell backwards, gasping for air. My rifle was lifted from my chest as she shook the Dreyse loose, then pointed it straight at the Prussian.

_Click._

KA-CHOOM!

I sat bolt upright and stared at the soldier. Blood burbled from a bullet hole in his heart, and his eyes stared lifelessly into the forest canopy. My eyes shifted to his killer, her face glimmering with sweat and partially in shadow, her flaming eyes looking into mine.

"Don't _ever_," she panted. "Scare me like that again."

She offered me a hand. I stared at it for a moment – so delicate, so flawless. These were the hands I had taught to make music, and now they were killing. With a surge of desperation, I took it and pulled her into a kneel so that we were eye-to-eye.

"You scare _me?" _I whispered, my voice near hysterical. "You disobey my orders, impersonate an Austrian general, travel hundreds of miles away from home without any military protection, waltz right into the battlefield of a war that isn't even _yours_, and you almost got _shot_!"

Elizaveta's eyes narrowed. "Now hold on a minute, I just saved your life – "

"You can't _do_ this to me!" I cried, and realized I had been squeezing her hand so tight that the tips of her fingers had turned red. I softened my grip, then reached out to place my free hand on the side of her face, my thumb stroking the soft skin. Elizaveta's eyes widened in surprise but she did not move.

"I _need_ you to stay alive." I breathed, my whisper stirring the stray chestnut wisps of hair. "Promise me. Promise me you will stay safe."

Before Elizaveta could answer, there was an awkward cough. We whipped our heads around to see a messenger standing behind a nearby tree, his eyes as big as plates as he watched us.

Like opposite ends of a magnet, Elizaveta and I recoiled away from each other. I scrambled backwards, foolishly searching the grass for my rifle. My eyes looked anywhere but Elizaveta and the messenger, the heat rising to my face. How had I allowed myself to be so _stupid_?

"Um nicht zu unterbrechen, aber ..."

_Not to _interrupt_, but…_

_"_Kopfverletzung." I blubbered. "Ich untersuchte eine Kopfverletzung."

_Head injury. I was inspecting a head injury._

Elizaveta pressed her hand to an imaginary gash and moaned. At this point I was forced to look up at the messenger, who was giving us a very odd look.

"What news do you bring?" I asked, painfully aware that my face was still bright red. The messenger's face grew grim.

"The Prussians have reinforcements, sir. Maybe as many as one-hundred thousand marching from the northwest."

A black feeling of dread crept over me and I looked over at Elizaveta. To my surprise, she spoke, her voice much deeper than usual.

"We must retaliate with absolute strength! Show no weakness!"

"A Calvary attack." I suggested. "That would at least weaken their ranks before they arrived."

"Nein." All three of us looked up to see General Benedek emerging from the greenery, followed by a small platoon. "It's madness to send Calvary into the forest. We fight with infantry."

"But we have the high ground!" Elizaveta insisted, again surprising me with the ferocity of her voice. "We strike _now_, while we still can!"

Benedek eyed her with irritation. "Know your place. I give the orders, and there will be no Calvary charge."

Elizaveta shot me an exasperated look, but I only glanced her way briefly before saying to Benedek, "Jawhol."

"DUMMHEIT!" Elizaveta threw her hands into the air. "Nem csoda, hogy bolondok mindig veszít! El kell kezdeni úgy viselkedik, mint a férfiak."

_No wonder you fools always lose! It's time you start acting like_ men.

I winced at the insult, hoping that none of the soldiers spoke Hungarian. Without another word, Elizaveta walked over to the dead Prussian. She knelt down and pulled his cartridge belt over his head, then slung it around her shoulder. The swift fingers I had taught to play piano now pulled a bullet from the pouch and reloaded the Prussian Dreyse with ease, as though she had used the weapon all her life. Elizaveta then looked up at me, and I had the sensation of looking into the eyes of a stranger. A pair of burning emeralds seemed to cut into me with a razor-sharp edge, glinting with the steely determination and deadly accuracy of a warrior.

"Jókívánság."

Before I could stop her, Elizaveta turned and darted into the greenery. There was a flash of white from the stolen uniform, then she vanished as though she had melted into the trees themselves.

Unterzeichnet,

Roderich Edelstein

Austria

**Translations:**

**Was ist los? - What's wrong?**

**Jókívánság - Godspeed**


	15. Love and War

**Part II of the Battle of Königgrätz**

Dear Diary,

Love is a funny thing. It drug me all the way out here to fight for the man I love, and it's because he loves me that he doesn't want me to fight. And because I loved, my heart burned with a new and fresh hate.

Gilbert.

Not for him, exactly, but for what he has done. I'm not an idiot; I knew he was going to provoke Roderich sooner or later. But this. The moment I looked into Roderich's eyes, I was thrilled, yes, but also horrified. He is weak. Physically, he bears the average filth and scars of a General at war, but there is more. There was the thick scent of blood hanging around him – of open wounds that should have healed on their own. His skin seemed thin and sallow, his eyes shifting in and out of focus. His body, although still strong enough to hold me at bay, shook with a slight fatigue that is the tell-tale sign of a nation on the brink of defeat. I know the signs well – I have felt them myself.

Love is a funny thing. It makes one care about things more than you ever imagined yourself caring. Life is vivid, and things start to matter. I saw how weak Roderich had become, and love gave me the strength to hate the man who had done this to him.

I slipped through the maze of trees like water – invisible and without a sound. The earthy smells of the forest melded with the stench of gunpowder and bloodshed, and I breathed it in deep. I let the whole feel soak into my skin and my lungs – the adrenaline, the excitement and the thrill of danger. Through it all, I smiled to myself. I had never felt this alive in a long time.

Gilbert's flamboyant voice carried easily through the trees, and I let it guide me closer and closer to where he stood. Like an invisible fishing line it drew me in, until I lay crouched on the ground and peered from behind a fern.

There. That damned feathered hat. If there was one person who could make war look glorious, it was Prussia. He moved like a cat, rolling across the floor and darting behind tree trunks in one fluid motion. His rifle gleamed in the dappled sunlight as he fired, his lips curling into a self-satisfied smirk each time he met his mark. Through silver-white bangs, his ruby eyes burned with a killing ferocity and pleasure that struck fear into his enemies.

But I was no enemy - I was a betrayed friend.

I aimed for his hat, and fired. Gilbert jumped, then his eyes widened as half of a feather tickled his face and drifted to the forest floor. When he looked up, his face was contorted in rage.

"You DUMMKOPF! Shoot the Austrians, verdammt, not me!"

His reaction gave me enough time to reload. I fired again, this time at his feet. Gilbert leapt away, howling curses at the incompetence of his own soldiers. When a Prussian soldier approached him too ask what was wrong, Gilbert turned around. I took the third shot, and the soldier fell down dead. Gilbert whipped around and a bullet whizzed just above my head.

"You make another move and I'll shoot you, you sniveling excuse for a turncoat coward!"

"Look who's talking, dickwad!"

There was a pause. Seeing an opportunity, I drew my sword and burst out of the greenery, shrieking at the top of my lungs. Gilbert barely had time to block my swipe with his rifle, and we stood there with our weapons locked above our heads. Gilbert's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, HELL no! Asstria asked YOU for help? What kind of a pathetic pussy prances around asking help from a GIRL?"

"As IF. I'm more manly than you when I'm wearing a corset!" I snarled and made a jab for his side, but he leapt back and drew his own sword. We circled each other slowly, eye narrowed and waiting for the next move. To my annoyance, Prussia grinned.

"How sweet. Poor little Asstria can't fight for his fancy-ass self, and so he calls for his freak gender-confused girlfriend to come and help him. A classic case of knight in shining armor, come to rescue the pretty princess from the _dragon!"_ At the word "dragon", he thrust his sword forward and I parried the blow. We locked into battle, so familiar with each other's fighting styles that each blow was met with a parry, each slash was dodged in a graceful dance of death. So routine was the fighting that I had no trouble talking at the same time.

"You wiener-sucking, back-stabbing, slopmouth alcoholic _traitor_!" I spat, taking a swipe at his hat and cutting off another section of his feather. "You made a promise! A _promise,_ you potato-brained turdsicle! Are you too busy fixing your hair to even know what that means?" I dodged Prussia's jab with a quick spin, blocking the second blow as I came back around.

"FIRST off," Prussia growled, "I am AWESOME. My beer is awesome, my potatoes are awesome, and my hair is so awesome that it doesn't need 'fixing.'" He ducked under my leg as I tried to kick him in the face. "SECOND! How can you even like that sissy sweetcake chef? He kisses so much ass, he could make a dessert flavor out of it!" Gilbert lunged forward with his sword, and I heard my uniform rip.

"Maybe it's because he's not an egotistic maniac who thinks the earth revolves around his fat ugly head!" I was advancing on Gilbert now, forcing his back into a tree trunk. "And don't you _dare_ change the subject." There was a loud clang as Gilbert's sword clashed mine aside. My fingers slipped on the hilt and it spun out of my hand, landing softly in the moss. I made to kick him, but Gilbert caught hold of my foot and twisted. I yelped as my body spun mid-air, then I fell hard onto the ground and rolled onto my back.

Something cold and metal touched my neck. My eyes focused on the silver blade, flawless and flashing as it threatened my life. I swallowed hard and refused to look up at Gilbert. _He beat me._ My whole body shook with rage as I braced myself for the inevitable victory speech.

"HAHAHAHAW! You've got to be fucking kidding me, Liz! That was pathetic! I was sure you would put up a better fight, after all that crap about being 'manly.' HA! You couldn't be manly if you're underdeveloped boobs fell off!"

"You insufferable _wench_." I seethed. "You putrid pile of pale-pimpled, puss-peel-" Gilbert pressed the tip of his sword harder into my skin.

"Shut up! I win! I am awesome and you are not! Now run along home with all your little girl-troops. Oh, and while you're at it, tell Asstria to take a shower. I can smell his perfume from here."

Before I could utter a witty comeback, something large and black emerged from the trees. Turning my head ever so slightly, I saw that it was a beautiful black stallion, its flanks glistening with sweat and its nostrils flaring. The magnificent creature had a rider, but I had to turn my head a little more to see who it was...

"Ludwig!" A smile broke across my face and relief washed over me. I had never been happier to see him in my life. "Thank God you're here!" Ludwig just looked down on me with a stony indifference.

"The second army has arrived."

"HA!" I smirked at Gilbert. "And you thought you had won! Let's see who the sweekcake sissy is NOW!"

It must have been something about the way the German brothers looked at me. Gilbert, with at first confusion, then a grin of pure sadistic evil - and Ludwig, who although his facial expression didn't change much, stared at me as if to say, "You're a fucking idiot." It was then that I registered the color of Ludwig's uniform.

Prussian blue.

In a moment, everything flipped. I felt the blood drain out of my face and my stomach tied itself into knots. Horror and realization crept over me like poison, and I was so shocked that I had forgotten about the sword pointing at my neck. I tried to move, and with a cold bite of steel warm liquid oozed down my collarbone. I tried to say something, but my throat was too tight. In the distance I could hear the sound of Prussian soldiers nearing with each step.

I gaped at Ludwig. "No…no it can't be…" His eyes were two spheres of ice, cold and emotionless. He seemed to tower over us on the back of the stallion – a looming purveyor of death. I had always viewed Ludwig as Gilbert's fragile little brother – a nation still recovering from collapse, just a ragged group of tribes and scattered kingdoms. But something had changed. The way that Ludwig looked down on me with absolute dominance, the steely determination that burned in his eyes… It was almost as if he were one of us. He wasn't just Ludwig anymore. He was Germany.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Prussia's evil laughter. "HAHAHAHA! My awesome troops have arrived! Your pathetic excuse of an army is about to be CRUSHED by exploding awesomeness! Prepare for defeat, _loser_, because this is REALLY going to hurt." Prussia motioned with his hand and Germany tossed him a rifle. Gilbert caught it mid-air, discarding the sword and pointing to bayonet to my throat. It was then, at the point of Prussia's gun, that I realized I was completely alone. It was in times like these that I always found my strength in my men, that I overcame impossible tasks and situations because my troops had my back. But now…

Prussia cocked the gun with a sickening click, and I squeezed my eyes shut, not knowing where the bullet would hit.

"Stop." I opened my eyes to see Gilbert glaring at his brother.

"Was?" he snapped.

"She doesn't have any troops."

"Pffft, what the hell are you talking about? Of course she has troops; otherwise she would be at Asstria's house tonguing love letters!"

"I had a view of the entire valley. There were no Hungarian troops."

An uncomfortable silence settled like thick fog. At last Gilbert's eyes slid from Germany to me, and they widened when he realized it was true.

"You mean to say," he began, his voice dangerously low but rising as he spoke, "That you came to this battlefield all by your damned _self_? And you had the GALL to waste my awesome time with a crapload of cowpiss about keeping _promises?_ This is WAR, not some personal stage for you to settle scores! You _know _that, Liz! What the hell were you _thinking?_"

My mind raced back to the day I had read Roderich's letter. I remembered the way something in me had snapped, and I finally gave in to the voice that had been pleading for me to help him. Now how to explain that to a man who had never thought of anyone but himself? My mind blazed, and when I opened my mouth to speak the words tumbled out an extraordinary rush, vibrant and burning.

"You wouldn't know. You've never loved anybody. Not once, have you stopped kissing your own reflection to even look around at the joys of life. You've never looked up at the sky to marvel at the stars or smile at the beauty of a wildflower. Conquest, victory, that's all you care about, just getting to rejoice in the sufferings of others. You've always loved war, Gilbert, and I finally know why. You love war because there's nothing else for you. You want more land. More power, more money, more more more! Is that what life is all about? You may one day wake up to see that everything you have is GONE. And then what? You look back on your life, and you realize all you ever cared about was power. Not once did you stop to enjoy it_,_ not once did you make a sacrifice for someone you loved. Wasted."

Gilbert's teeth were clenched into a scowl, his eyes burning with loathing. His hands tightened around the rifle and he raised it so that the bayonet nearly touched my skin. I lifted my head and looked him straight in the eye, daring him to pull the trigger. Our gazes were like fire, nothing else existed but those flaming rubies of hate boring into my skull.

_Shoot me. Shoot me, I dare you._

KA-CHOOM!

My mind took a moment to process what had happened. I could feel my heart battering against my ribcage like a steam engine – loud and rumbling, like thunder, a thousand hooves, and gunshots firing into the air. I was dead, I was shot and bleeding to death and they were coming to trample me into a heap of bones and flesh…

I opened my eyes. I saw a billowing dark cape, like death itself, riding away on a midnight-black stallion. Then a flash of silver-white hair and the glint of a sword raised high into the air for a charge…

I closed my eyes, shutting off the images. I felt every inch of my skin, searching for the hole, the feel of warm liquid burbling out… But there was nothing. My hands shot up to press against my legs, my stomach, my neck…all intact. No blood. Shakily, my head swimming, I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself off the ground. I swayed on my feet, then looked down at myself just to make sure.

Amazing - He hadn't shot me.

Despite everything, I smiled. I felt _alive._ Like nothing in the world could stop me, like I could run a thousand miles and even fly if I wanted to. I was a star shining over the terror of the war. Love is a funny thing. It bursts out over everything, and suddenly all the problems of the world don't matter.

Őszintén,

Elizaveta Héderváry

Hungary

**The eve of June 2, 1866, the Prussian General ordered the mobilization of Crown Prince Frederick's army. Unfortunately, the telegraph lines were out. Two mounted officers were dispatched at midnight to ride the twenty miles' distance in time. They arrived at 4 am. At 2pm the next day, Crown Prince Frederick finally arrived wilth almost 100,000 men, having marched with all possible haste all morning.**


	16. The Last Stand

**Warning: This chapter is not for those with a light stomach. **

**The Battle of Königgrätz Part III**

Chlum, East of the Elbe River

3pm

_We can't make it!_

_Sir, there are too many._

_One hundred thousand men…. Lieber Gott._

Smoke….it was choking me… I could feel the energy of my men being sapped. Benedek steadied me with a hand to my shoulder as I stumbled. He looked me directly in the eyes.

"Sir. We must retreat. These attempts are fruitless against an army of such strength." I glared at him through the filthy strings of my hair. He shifted under the harsh gaze, but continued, "The easiest way would be to surrender. Many lives will – "

"NIEMALS!" He was cut off as I violently shoved his arm from my shoulder. My whole body was tense, my breathing heavy and ragged through clenched teeth. I looked at the man in front of me with utter disgust. "_Never._ You underestimate the strength of your own men, Benedek. If _you_ believed this was possible, so would they. I made a mistake in appointing you as general, one I shall not be foolish enough to make again."

The officers' eyes grew wide at such an outburst, but I had no time for formalities. I threw my harsh gaze across the sweaty faces of my officers, a fire of determination burning in my gut.

"Generals! Order your men to mount up! We fall back, but we will not go without a fight!"

_I refuse to lose to that pungent pile of goat vomit who dares call himself a nation, and I am going to put a bullet through that oleaginous head of his if it is the last thing I ever do._

"JAWOHL!"

Squadrons began turning and aligning themselves across the broad fields, our preparations masked by the smoke of battle. Gritting my teeth, I pulled myself onto my steed. A sharp kick to his flanks, and I was flying into the foothills where my Calvary awaited the signal.

An unsettling mood seemed to hover over the ranks like a poisonous fog. Thoughts of doubt echoed menacingly in my skull, and I screamed mentally for them to go away. _Nein! Nein, I will NOT lose! Not to that swine, that pompous, snotty overgrown RAT… Not again. Never again will I give him that satisfaction! _I faced my men, the only chance I had left. They were exhausted, hopeless, wishing to be anywhere but here. If only they knew what was truly at stake!

"Brüdern!" I called. "Meine Kolleginnen und Österreicher! The hour has come! This is our last stand, the final charge! Let us not fail now, not when the world is watching, when the sun holds its breath above our heads! It is time to show what it means to be an Österreicher! It is time, meine Brüder, for VICTORY!"

A great battle cry echoed across the hills, horses stamping and shaking their bridles in anticipation. The calvary began moving, a slow trot at first, then a canter. The thud of hooves quickened until we were charging at full speed. We hurdled down the slopes like a freight train of a thousand engines. Cries of alarm could be heard and bullets whistled by my ears as the infantry began to panic. I heard the the scream of horses as they crumpled to the ground. As I neared, I saw the horrified faces of the Prussians as they realized there was nothing they could do to stop the charge. I clenched my teeth and dug my heel deep into the flanks of my steed, the beating of hooves accelerated and the wind ripped wildly at my hair.

For a few moments it looked as if the Prussians would hold ranks. As we rushed upon them, I could hear the frantic commands of their officers demanding that they hold their ground. At first it was only a few men who bolted, but soon their whole line peeled away in a desperate rush to escape.

Screams ripped through the air as the Prussian army buckled under relentless hooves, cracks of bones and wood splinters flying. I was driving my horse so fast that I plowed right through, barely noticing when the chaos thinned out until there were only a few straggling men running for their lives. Then I saw him.

He was the devil on hooves, a terrifying creature with eyes red like the pit of hell, teeth pointed and smiling in murderous glee. A fire roared within me, one of consuming hate for this beast. As I drew my sword, my body trembled with one purpose: to slay the monster who had terrorized my people for far too long. A blood-curdling bellow escaped my throat and I spurred my steed forward, so fast my opponent was just a blur of blinding white hair. I swung my sword with all my strength, but the blade only sliced through thin air. A silver blur whipped not inches from my face; we had passed each other without as much as a scratch.

I slowed the horse so I could turn to face my enemy once again. We were a good distance apart, eyeing each other like circling wolves. I took deep breaths, reigning in the adrenaline so I could better focus. The first charge was merely an outlet – this time, there would be blood. Prussia reared up his horse, mighty hooves clawing at the air. His raised sword gleamed in the sunlight in a superfluous display intended to intimidate. With a snarl I kicked my steed into a gallop, this time slow enough so I could focus and aim. Fiery reds flew closer and my eyes scanned for any opening in his defenses.

Our blades clashed like lightening, blows swift and strong. A stroke up, then down, a violent slash blocked and parried, horses circling as we twisted in our saddles to keep fighting. Prussia's horse began to push mine back, and the blows to my sword increased in ferocity. Suddenly the world tilted before my eyes, the images doubling and shifting in and out of focus…

I heard myself cry out as cold metal bit into my side.

"That's for Trautenau, you pathetic excuse for a pin cushion!"

I spurred my horse away from the fight, pressing my forearm against the wound. Warm liquid soaked my uniform. I breathed heavily, holding back a moan as I forced my vision to clear.

"They say you're good at baking cakes – how do you like the taste of AWESOME? What's that? It's too much for your inexperienced tongue to handle?"

Any other day and I would have formulated a brilliant come-back, but for now I was more concerned with the blood pouring from my side than I was with dealing suggestive insults. I glared, meaning to portray every ounce of hate I felt towards the smirking albino. His grin only widened as he drawled, "Come get some more, fruitcake, and I'll add more red to that frilly dress you call a uniform. It'll be an improvement!"

Any thoughts of pain flew from my mind. I shrieked in rage, charging full speed at my nemisis. I struck his sword so hard that the metal shuddered as if threatening to break. Our horses passed, then I reigned back around to charge a second time. Prussia was ready, the tip of his sword glistening with my own blood. I kicked my horse to a canter, taking my left hand off the reigns to grip the hilt. With a loud bellow, I brought the weapon down using every ounce of my strength in both arms. CLANG! There was a cry, his eyes widened in surprise as Prussia lost his balance. A flash of white hair and he had vanished, all but a gloved hand gripping the horn of the saddle for dear life.

I would have cut that hand off had his horse not cantered out of my reach.

Another surge of nausea hit me; the world spun and my heart thudded in my ears. The pain in my side was like fire. I took deep shuddering breaths, trying desperately to force my body into control. _I will NOT lose, I will NOT lose again…_

KA-CHOOM!

The world wheeled into focus. My eyes snapped onto Prussia as he scowled and pocketed a smoking pistol. His shot had missed, but now he was coming for me, and his eyes thirsted for blood.

Somehow I knew this would be the last charge – one of us would have to fall.

Kicking my steed into a gallop, I gripped my sword with both hands. I lifted the blade high over my head, eyes following the head of white hair, focusing on the soft pink scalp beneath. It came closer, closer, out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of crimson. With all my might, I brought my blade down directly over the flawless white, intending to split flesh and crack bone, staining that canvas with rivers of exquisite red.

Prussia's sword crashed into my right shoulder – it was not a slice but a blow. My whole body shuddered and I heard a crack, pain exploding in my shoulder. The hilt of my sword flew from my fingers. I felt myself slip, and suddenly I was looking up into the sky. My fingers groped frantically for a hold, slipping on the horn and then the reigns, clawing at the flank of my horse. My back slammed into the ground, knocking the oxygen from my lungs. My eyes widened when I realized I was staring at a forest of muscle, hooves, and dust.

_Mein_ _Gott, no…_

There was a jerk and I slid forward over the grass, then a violent turn and pain shot up my ankle. With a wave of horror, I realized my foot was caught in the stirrup. My body lurched sideways, then a sickening crack as a hoof smashed into my ribcage. I couldn't breathe. The ground rushed beneath me, picking up speed with each second. I found myself overcome with fear. I had absolutely no control over where or how far this horse would take me; I was completely and utterly helpless. Flashes of color obscured my vision and I gasped for air that would not come.

I do not know how long the torture lasted. All I remember is a rather large bump, then my back hit the ground and my legs came crashing after. My head throbbed so badly, it took a moment to realize I was no longer moving. And I remember the words that screamed in my brain: _I need to breathe._

I tried to moan as I rolled over, but all that escaped was a strangled gurgle. I coughed, surprised when my mouth filled with the tang of blood, the liquid dripping from my parched lips. Hoarse laughter rang menacingly in my ears, that obnoxious_ HAHAHAW _that was the sound I hated most. I wanted to strangle every bit of laughter out of him so he could never make that detestable noise again.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! THAT WAS THE MOST HALARIOUS THING I'VE SEEN IN MY ENTIRE AWESOME LIFE! You should have seen your face – OH MY GOD! I – you - HAHAHA – I can't breathe!"

I coughed again and more blood sputtered onto the ground beneath me. Finally I was able to take my first heaving breath – a terrible gurgling noise that made my broken ribs scream in protest.

"You are truly the most pathetic thing that has ever crawled across this earth. I feel sorry for the poor bastard who was destitute enough to scrape together a shit pile, stick a mole onto it and call it 'Austria'. Just look at you! You can't even stay on your horse, you pimpling pansy wart!"

That repulsive voice continued, the words meaningless as they ricocheted around in my hammering skull. The only words I heard were the simple commands I screamed to myself, ignoring the pain, forcing my body to move, _refusing to lose._

_Breathe. Swallow the blood. Roll over, that's it, nice and easy….Now stand. Stand UP!_ I hissed as a rib grinded into something, the pain sending flashes before my eyes. _Nein, you pathetic pansy, I said get UP! GET UP!_ My hands pushed against the ground and my body shook violently, but slowly I began to rise. Each movement seemed to take a momentous amount of energy. The only strength available to me was in my head – it was merely a question of giving up.

_Stand up! STAND! Stand for all the people that have died on this battlefield, for the innocent who have suffered because of this demon's selfishness… I will not allow it. I am the House of Habsburg, the great empire who once commanded half of Europe and the New World! The German states are under my influence and they shall STAY that way, and this putrid bag of grotesque egotism CANNOT change that!_

It seemed a miracle, but somehow I was on my feet again. The horizon was blurred, and the form of Prussia kept doubling and shifting, though I could see clearly enough to know that his back was to me. I knew he had no weapon; he was alone and completely defenseless. My hand shook uncontrollably as I reached into my coat, fingers closing around the smooth handle of a pistol. I brought it out slowly, so afraid that I would drop the weapon in my state. But I didn't – my shaking hands gripped it like a lifeline, I squinted through sweat to get a clear shot at that white head...

_Click._

Prussia whipped around. Through all the pain that screamed through my body, I felt a small spark of satisfaction. Oh, how I savored the shocked look in those crimson eyes!

"What the – How did you – "

I wasn't sure if I could speak with all the filth in my throat. My voice came out hideous and guttural, like a monster from some kind of nightmare.

"Ergeben."

Dead silence. Prussia's eye twitched, as though he wasn't able to comprehend what was happening. No matter, he had heard me, and I was hardly in the mood to repeat myself. I would have smiled had I the energy to spare, but for now all I could do was grimace as my finger squeezed the trigger...

There was a stiff thump in my back between the shoulder blades, and instant pain. Pain searing like a furnace in my back, and I could smell my own charred skin. Somewhere in my conscience I heard the echo of a gunshot, but I couldn't tell when it had gone off...

Blackness ate at the corners of my vision, I felt myself keel over. I was caught by two arms. My hands clutched at a uniform and I looked up to see a pair of shocked rubies. _Damn._ It was a cruel irony: All this, only to fall into the arms of the man I hate. My fingers curled around the fabric of his uniform in some desperate last attempt to harm him. Those eyes widened in disgust, then I was shoved off and I grunted as my chest hit the ground.

It was too much. I had no energy left, no soldiers, and no pride. The war was over.

With a sigh of great release, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be consumed by the serene blackness that was defeat.

**July 3, 1866 was the decisive battle in which the First and Second Prussian Armies defeated the Austrians. Casualties were the highest for both sides: The Prussians had nearly 9,000 men killed, wounded or missing, the Austrians and allies with over 44,000. The losses for the Austrians were higher because their medical personnel withdrew from the field with the main bulk of the forces, leaving the wounded to die on the field. The Austrian leader, Benedek, refused to call for a cavalry charge which later commentators have argued might have won the battle. **

**Translations:**

**NIEMALS! - NEVER!**

**Meine Kolleginnen und Österreicher! - My fellow Austrians!**

**Ergeben - Surrender**

**AN:**

**OMG! Who shot Austria? So now you can sue me for both taking so long to update and also for being so mean to poor Roderich! D: (I'm so sorry!) But hey, nobody said history was pretty. **

**One of the reasons I took so long was because I got addicted to this AMAZING fanfic called ****Giving In**** by Artificial Starlight. It is a must-read for every Hetalia fan! Read it. Like NOW. After you review, of course. ;)**


	17. Empty-Handed

**I've been working on ideas for other stories, hence the wait. But this is the last chapter! Yay! :D I really hope I did justice to this pairing, it is such a beautiful one. Thank you everyone who stayed with me through my very first fanfiction! :')**

He seemed to come out of nowhere. He was a phantom, simply materializing into existence as he galloped towards Prussia and Austria. A dark cape billowed behind him, the stallion's sleek obsidian muscles rippling across the battlefield. My heart caught in my throat.

_Germany._

My eyes flicked back to Austria, expecting him to whip around in surprise. But he seemed deaf to the world, using every ounce of his concentration just to struggle to his feet. He had no idea that death was on his heels.

I kicked my horse to a gallop, tearing through the ranks as I tried to get to them on time. I was still too far for Austria to hear me, and Germany was nearing with each second. I watched as Austria drew a pistol from the folds of his uniform, leveling it at Prussia.

_Faster, faster!_

Germany drew a rifle and aimed for Austria's back.

"RODERICH! BEHIND YOU!"

I was too late.

When the shot from Germany's gun cracked, so did my heart.

A tremor went through Austria's body. Almost in slow motion he fell forward, his legs crumpling under him. To my disgust he fell straight into Prussia's arms. I saw Roderich look up, and I could only imagine what passed between them before Prussia shoved him off. I can't describe the sickening feeling of watching the nation of Austria fall, without any struggle or attempt to catch himself – as if he were dead.

What happened next was all a blur. I must've spurred my horse faster, and I remember the dark and white figures of Germany and Prussia streaking off to join the main bulk of their troops. I do not know how I reached Austria's side, all I know is the horror I felt when I saw him. The man I had served for nearly a century now lay motionless and broken at my feet. I had seen him capture Italy and defeat the Ottomans. I had stood by his side as his empire spread from the shores of Spain to the mountains of Bohemia. I was there. I watched him, I learned to admire him, and it was an honor to serve him all these years. I had truly believed that Austria would win.

This was wrong. So incredibly _wrong._ With a start I realized that my cheeks were wet with tears. I knelt down, taking him by the shoulders and turning him onto his back. I looked long and hard at his face – bloody and bruised, but somehow his expression was serene. He was completely at peace.

"Annyira sajnálom," I whispered, moving a strand of dark hair out of his face. I bent down and shouldered him, letting out a grunt as I shakily stood. I managed to sling his arms over the horse, but it was quite a challenge to get the rest of him up. _This is so undignified._ By the time I mounted the horse myself, I was red in the face and panting.

I kept the horse at a steady trot, careful not to bump my passenger too much. I tried to stay on the fringe of the battlefield, but the dead were unavoidable. Smoke rose from the ground in a grim haze, the grass blackened and soil squelching with blood. I passed several Austrian soldiers that were still alive, groaning and clutching bullet wounds. I grimaced, knowing that these soldiers would be left here to die. The Austrian army had already retreated, and would be miles away by now.

I rode on in silence, across hills and through trees, following the trail left by the retreating army. Austria remained completley still, not once groaning in his unconsiousness. At last I heard the bustling sounds of a camp and caught sight of smoke through the trees.

"Halt! Wer ist da?" Two Austrian sentries emerged, their rifles aimed and ready.

"Beruhigt euch, Soldaten. Mit mir ist ein General, der schwer verwundert ist. Er benötigt dringend medizinische Hilfe!"

One of the sentries dismounted, the other still holding me at gunpoint. He yanked Austria's head up by the hair, then let go, his eyes wide.

"Das ist Allgemeine Edelstein!"

The rifle was lowered and they rushed me into the camp, calling for a doctor. Officers swarmed around us, a din of worried voices fretting over their fallen nation. They slid Austria off the horse and carried him into the medical tent, a parade of officers close behind.

I took the opportunity to dismount and slip away into the camp. A meloncholy air hung around the remaining soldiers, many of them cleaning damaged weapons or sitting in somber contemplation. I took a seat by a group gathered around a small fire. My eyes roamed over the filthy grim faces of the soldiers, the light of the fire reflecting in their hopeless eyes. I shifted my gaze to Austria's tent, the silouhhettes of doctors and Generals hovering about as they desperately tried to cure him.

The very air between my fingers seemed to be crying out:

_I can't believe we lost._

_~/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/~_

Candelight threw a soft orange glow around the tent, and the canvass flapped as I pushed it aside and stepped in. My eyes softened at the sight of Roderich, lying face up in a cot. His face had been cleaned, bandages wrapped around his torso and arms. There was something strange about seeing him like this – vulnerable, but still handsome without his shirt or glasses.

Deep indigo eyes blinked open and they slid in my direction. He squinted at me, as if having difficulty seeing, then his eyes widened and he took in a sharp breath.

"Eliza-veta...!"

Roderich had sat up abruptly, causing him to caugh and wince in pain. He seemed frantic, groping around for something with his hands. "Where is it...where is it..."

"Where is what?" I tried to hide my smile, noticing that his cheeks had turned a considerable shade of red.

"My shirt! Elizaveta, I implore you to turn around at once, it is extremely shameful for me to be so scarely dressed in the presence of a lady..."

I sighed and obeyed his wish, rolling my eyes at the ruckus behind me as he frantcally searched for his clothes.

"You act as though I've never seen a man's chest before."

Glass shattered – Roderich must've dropped something. He was muttering to himself in rapid German, growing increasingly annoyed at his failure to find his shirt. Finally I sighed and unbuttoned the Austrian coat I was wearing, pulling it off my shoulders and holding it out to him.

"Here, just put this on."

"_Elizaveta!"_ He gasped, his voice shooting up an octave.

"I have a shirt on, Istenem! Put on the coat or I'll put it on _for_ you."

Roderich huffed, then the coat was taken from my hands. I waited, a blush spreading across my face when I realized I wished I could watch him.

"You may turn around now."

I did so. Roderich was sitting on the edge of his cot, his back as straight as a board, knees crossed and hands folded neatly in his lap. He seemed to have run a comb through his hair in some desperate attempt to tame the filthy locks, and had even slipped on his cracked glasses. His cheeks were still stained red, and his eyes looked firmly at the floor. I had to supress a laugh at the sight of him.

"Roderich, you don't have to pretend." I reached out and gingerly slid his glasses off, placing them on the table next to him. His deep indigo eyes blinked rapidly, a blush staining his cheeks again.

"I need those to see."

"Not when they're cracked you don't." I sat down in the chair across from him, watching him closely. His eyebrows were knitted together, a muscle in his jaw pulsing. His fingers were closed tightly around the fabric of the cot, and his shoulders quivered. He was in pain.

"Roderich..." I reached out and placed a hand gently over his. He jumped a little, his eyes meeting mine. "Roderich, stop pretending. You are hurt. You need to relax."

He stared into my eyes for a moment, as if searching for something. At last Roderich let out a long sigh. His shoulders slumped and he uncrossed his legs, his hand closing around mine. His head dropped, the grimy strands of his dark hair hiding his face from view.

"Who was it?" he asked, his voice flat and cracked.

"Who... was what?" I said carefully, not sure what he had meant, or if he was even talking to me. There was a pause, his breathing becoming heavy. When he spoke, I could barely hear his whisper.

"Who shot me."

My breath hitched in my throat. My mind flashed back to the image of Germany – _Ludwig _– riding a black stallion, cape billowing behind him as he pointed a rifle at Austria's back and pulled the trigger. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I couldn't, not when he had almost raised the boy himself...

"Elizaveta." Roderich looked at me, his eyes cold. "I need to know."

I closed my eyes and took a breath. "It...it was Germany."

Roderich seemed to freeze. He remained utterly still, not breathing, just staring blankly ahead. "So. I have finally fallen..." His hand left mine, his fist curling around his hair. "At the hand of a _child."_

I was shocked when tears began to roll down my cheeks. Rarely did I ever cry because of a loss, even my own losses. How had this man ensnared me so much that his defeats seemed to tear me apart?

"I tried to stop him," My voice trembled as I struggled to control my emotions. "I was right there, I could have stopped him! I could have saved you..." The tears were flowing freely now and I looked up to see Roderich staring at me in surprise.

"Elizaveta..."

My shoulders shook with sobs. "I'm sorry! I couldn't...couldn't stop him...I'm so, so sorry..."

I was startled by a pair of arms wrapping tightly around my shoulders, pulling me into a close embrace. Roderich's breath stirred the hair by my ear as he whispered, "Elizaveta, whatever you do, don't you _ever_ think that this is your fault."

I rested my arms on the the back of his neck and pulled away so that we were looking each other in the eyes. He smiled slightly, his thumb brushing my tears away. "What matters is that you came. You risked your own life for the sake of mine, and with nothing in return. That in itself is one of the most remarkable things anyone has ever done for me."

"But you lost. I could have brought soldiers, I could have saved you– "

"And then where would you be? Beaten and bloody, with a hole in your back. Nein, you can't change history, Elizaveta." He tucked a strand of stray hair behind my ear, his beautiful eyes melted and caring. "What I have lost is merely land. Power, yes, but in the end those things don't matter. And as nations we so often forget that the best thing we could ever obtain is love."

His statement suprised me. All my life I had run after power, it seemed to be all that mattered. But sitting here in the arms of a perfect gentleman, power suddenly seemed far away and irrelevant. I stared into those amethysts, hardly aware that we had both leaned in so close that we could feel each other's breath. Roderich's voice was soft and sincere, his lips nearly brushing mine as he breathed a message meant for my ears only.

"Elizaveta, whatever happens between us politically, no matter how much time passes, until I die or until this earth ceases to be, I will always love you."

I closed my eyes and leaned forward, and in a spark of passion our lips met. I was filled with exhiliration, caught in this perfect moment. His lips moved gently against mine, as if afraid of tarnishing my innocence. My hands came up to thread through his hair and I pressed deeper into his embrace. He pressed back, his warm hands sliding down my neck. When we parted I smiled, and his fingers slid down my shoulder as he knelt down on the floor, taking my hand in his. He gazed into me, his mouth lifted in a smile of wonder.

"I'm afraid I have nothing to offer you, not for all the riches I own. Here I kneel empty-handed in the presense of a beautiful lady." A second warm palm enveloped my hand, but I could not tear my gaze from those captivating eyes.

"All I have to offer is a question,"

His eyes burned, intense, passionate.

"Elizaveta Héderváry, will you marry me?"

I felt my heart race with elation, as if I was flying. My face split into a wide, ecstatic grin and I leapt forward into his arms, laughing.

"I would be honored!"

* * *

**A year after the Austro-Prussian War, the Austrian Empire and the Kingdom of Hungary united in the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867.**

_When the power of love overcomes the love of power,_

_The world will know peace. _

_-Jimi Hendrix_

**Translations:**

**Annyira sajnálom - I'm so sorry**

**Halt! Wer ist da? - Halt! Who goes there?**

**Beruhigt euch, Soldaten. Mit mir ist ein General, der schwer verwundert ist. Er benötigt dringend medizinische Hilfe! - At ease, soldiers. I have with me a general who is seriously injured. He needs medical help immediately!**

**Das ist Allgemeine Edelstein! - This is General Edelstein!**

**Istenem - God**

**Again, thanks for reading, and please review! Love you guys!**


End file.
